Movie Characters Vs Video Game Characters
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: Fanmake of "Mortal Kombat Vs. Dc Universe", two different universes will collide and fight! Rated T to the extreme.
1. Intro

**Another Dead Hero- Sup' people, i'm back! This time i'm back with a x-over! I decided to take up the fad many writers like Essteka and JusSonic made popular! It's my fanmake verison of "Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe", but with Movie Characters vs. Video Game Characters! Two seperate stories all in one which will combine in one finale that'd kick major ass! So let's enjoy this shit ya'll! This is gonna be like my Jay And Silent Bob/Adventure Time Crossover Rated T to the extreme! So peace! Here's the intro.**

**When Two universes begin to fuse together, and powers shift, two different groups of heroes from different universes must find a way to get things back to normal. But can they do it without killing each other first?**

**Movie Characters**

Superman: Luke Skywalker (Star Wars)

Batman: Donny Donowitz (Ingloruous Basterds)

Wonder Woman: The Bride (Kill Bill)

The Flash: Ash (Evil Dead)

Green Lantern: Chev Chelios (Crank, come on! It's Jason Statham!)

Captain Marvel: Jason Voorhees (Friday The 13th)

Catwoman: Santanico Pandemonium (From Dusk Till Dawn... Man, lot of Quentiin Tarantino/Robert Rodriguez characters in this.)

Deathstroke: Machete (Grindhouse/Machete, Danny Trejo rules!)

The Joker: Kakihara (Ichi The Killer)

Lex Luthor: Hans "The Jew Hunter" Landa (Ingloruous Basterds)

Darkseid: The Emperor (Star Wars)

**Video Game Characters**

Raiden: Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)

Liu Kang: Chris Redfield (Resident Evil)

Kitana: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)

Sonya: Judy Nails (Guitar Hero... Just roll with me here people)

Jax: Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend)

Sub-Zero: Kratos (God Of War)

Kano: Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal)

Scorpion: Akuma (Street Fighter)

Baraka: Yoshimitsu (Tekken/Soul Calibur)

Shang Tsung: Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)

Shao Kahn: Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat)


	2. Movie Characters Prologue

**Another Dead Hero- Here's the first chapter of Movie Characters Vs. Video Game Characters! It will be awesome, let's start with the movie characters first! Doesn't matter how each character got into the plot, locale or whatever, just read anyway! R&R people!**

Austin, Texas. A huge city which is one of the nicest looking places on earth, thanks to some of the most big heroes in movie history as every movie character lived in the same universe. High over the city itself on one of the many ceilings of the bulidings, Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight was going against a powerful Sith Lord only known as The Emperor in what seemed to a long but captivating final duel. But what began as a final duel for the universe was only the beginning of something much bigger and worse.

Luke was a man in his 40's. He was in good shape and he flipped and struck his lightsaber with ease. He has nice blond hair along with a scruffy blondish beard which was now scruffy and such as he fought on. He wore a tan/white Jedi robe and black boots. His lightsaber was a green one and Luke swung it like a expert.

The Emperor was a old looking man in a huge black robe and hood. His eyes were of a sickley yellow/red color that had pure evil burning in them. He like Luke weilded a lightsaber, only his was red. For a man that looked to be in his 80's-90's. He fought with the immense power and agility of a younger Jedi Knight, like Luke.

"You've swung your lightsaber for the final time." Luke said as he held his lightsaber close to The Emperor's neck who just looked up at the Jedi Knight.

"You would like to believe that, wouldn't you Skywalker?" The Emperor grinned. "You're weak, just like your father."

Having enough of The Emperor's disheartly response about his father, Luke swung his lightsaber at the Emperor's chest, knocking him down. "He wasn't weak..."

Luke then backed up as The Emperor tried to get up and use his force lightning at Luke, who jumped out of the way and force pushed him of the roof into the streets below, landing and smashing a car's roof down in the process. "You are."

Luke then jumped down and descended down to the streets, landing near the broken up car. Luke walked up to the car to see if the Emperor was dead once and for all. But he looked back up when he heard some clapping and feet walking towards them. He turned to see a man, 53 years of age walking towards him. He has nicely combed brown hair with some of it graying on the sides and was dressed in what appeared to be a huge black trenchjacket made of leather, wit hwhat seemed to be a Nazi uniform under it. He also wore a gray hat that was adored by the Swastika on it. He was smiling as he smoked from a huge white/black German pipe.

"Ah, so the mighty has fallen..." The man said with a smirk in a soft but booming Austrain Accent before pointing his pipe at where the Emperor laid, seemingly dead. "Well, quite litteraly in his case."

"The Jew Hunter..." Luke said with a grim look on his face is he held his Lightsaber towards the Nazi who just stood in place as he stared at the weapon.

The man, called by the nickname just smiled. "Please Mr. Skywlaker, Nicknames mean nothing, it's unoffical, it's just Col. Hans Landa. Remeber?" He then took a puff from his pipe before looking into the Jedi Knight's eyes. "What's the harsh reaction for?"

"For working with The Emperor." Luke glared. "Even a Swastika wearing Nazi like you should know that's low."

"Just because i wear the Swastika doesn't mean i'm a Nazi, it means nothing to me." Landa shrugged indifferently. "But he did offer me power and a nice home in Maine, out by the sea." Before anything else could be said, something sounding like a vortex going, they both turned to see the Emperor about to escape in what appeared to be a energy vortex formed with his force lightning. "The Emperor, he's getting away!" Landa yelled. "What about my house, our deal!"

"Don't think our battles over Skywalker!" The Emperor said sinisterly. "The Sith will reign and win over the battle!" as he sent some lightning towards Luke.

"No you ain't!" Luke said sternly before catching the lightning with his lightsaber and sending it back. It hit The Emperor in the back as he was about to enter the portal, causing a chain reaction to happen.

"No! NO! Not like this, what have you done Skywalker!" The Emperor screamed as he writhed in pain. Both the Jedi Knight and the Jew Hunter watched on as The Emperor struggled within his portal. But what began as wails of horror surprisingly turned to insane laughter, which grew louder and louder before the portal finally dissappeared.

Luke and Landa looked shocked at where The Emperor vanished. "That... Never happened before."

"Well i say since that's over with, i'd be on my way, guten tag." Landa said with a smile before starting to walk away. Luke turned to Hans with a stern look as he walked in front of him and pointed his lightsaber at the Nazi. "May i ask what you're doing Skywalker?" Landa asked, not scared.

"Bringing you to jail, you're not only a Nazi war criminal, but you teamed up with The Emperor to rule the universe." Luke repiled with a calm look.

"1. I was given full military pension and American citizenship and 2. It was against my own will." Landa repiled back correcting the the Jedi Knight.

"You're lucky i don't begive you something you'd can't take off." Luke threatened.

"Too late, Lt. Raine beat you to it." Landa remarked before taking off his hat to show his hair and the huge swastika scar on his forehead .

"Either way, it's jail for you." Luke responded before making Landa start moving. So the two walking towards the same way toward the local Police station. But the two didn't know that this was only the beginning of a new battle...


	3. Video Game Characters Prologue

**Another Dead Hero- Here's another chapter people, R&R! This is the Video Game universe. Sorta starts out with MK characters, but other video game characters will appear, i promise.**

Outworld, one of the 6 realms in the universe, a epic battle has just happened as a very tall and well built man with red eyes walks though a graveyard. He also has completely white skin and is bald. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. Also wore black band style spiked armor on his bare upper body, black gloves with baggy green pants with a amulet on his belt and has red inscriptions carved onto his body.

As he falls over in pain, a orange/black portal opens up behind him as a chinese looking man came out of it. He had long black hair and a moustache, brown eyes with a bot of a green glow to it. He wore this heavy, but flowing gold/red long sleeved uniform with brown/gold boots. He smiled as he approached the man in pain as the portal went away. "Shao Kahn will not be happy with your betrayal and it'd cost highly Quan Chi."

That caused Quan Chi to slam his fists in the ground in anger and turned his face towards the other man. "You watch your mouth Tsung!" he yelled.

The Man called Shang Tsung just smiled at Quan Chi before fire came out of the ground in front of the pale skined man. It vanished only for a yellow/black garbed ninja to take it's place. His mantle and loincloth were made of simple soft cloth, yet it was unbreakable, also seem that his whole suit was black, yet it seemed liked a oni's yellow blood was splashed on it, which was to his liking. Also had shoulder/knee pads and belt done in a armor style with a spikes/skull motif. His pale eyes were hard to tell, but you can tell he wasn't happy as Quan Chi got into offensive stance. "Scorpion!"

The ninja known as Scorpion fired a spear at the sorcerer in anger. "Get over here!" He yelled before the Spear hit Quan Chi's shoulder before Scorpion pulled it towards him, making Quan Chi come up to him, leaving him open for a freebie hit, to which Scorpion did a flaming backflip kick, bring Quan Chi to the ground.

"You killed my clan AND my family sorcerer. You caused my death at the hands of the original Sub-Zero." Scorpion growled as he walked towards Quan Chi as Shang Tsung watched. "Moloch and Drahmin are dead, those other fighters have defeated your forces. Even now your partner deserts you to be left in my hands."

Quan Chi turned to see Shang Tsung walking away towards the portal which came back. Quan Chi wasn't happy. "Shang Tsung, you bastard!" Quan Chi charged towards the soul stealer, who turned around; only to be hit by a flying green skull which sent Shang Tsung on the ground to the side.

As Quan Chi stood over Shang Tsung, thinking of what to do to him. Scorpion, quickly thinking took all the energy he could gain and sent a flamming fireball at the back of the sorcerer, sending him to enter the portal, causing a chain reaction to happen.

"What? NO! Scorpion, what did you do?" Quan Chi yelled as he writhed in pain. Both the Shirai Ryu ninja and the soul stealer watched on as sorcerer struggled within the portal. But what began as wails of horror surprisingly turned to insane laughter, which grew louder and louder before the portal finally disappeared.

Scorpion and Shang Tsung looked strange at where Quan Chi vanished. "What just happened?." Shang Tsung remarked looking on.

"Now it's just you and me Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn is losing to the Shaolin Monk known as Liu Kang." Scorpion said before grabbing the Soul Stealer by the neck. "Now it's time to bring you to hell, where you deserve to be."

Then if by an instant, fire surrounded both the Shirai Ryu ninja and the Soul Stealer, then the two vanished. But the two didn't know that this was only the beginning of a new battle...


	4. Movie Characters Ch1: Ash

Another Dead Hero- Shit man, 4 chapters in one day! My god, i'm good. Here's the next Movie Character chapter, this is one i really wanted to do as the characters will be fun to write. Let's get this motherfucker going! R&R people! Anyone who gets the movie and video game references from here on out, props dudes.

"It has recently been confirmed that The Emperor has been defeated by the Jedi Knight known as Luke Skywalker once again," The voice of a news anchor from a broken TV in the window of a store went on saying. "But while the war has ended, various looting sprees continue to persist..."

In a rundown and trashed up part of Austin, a young black man in a blue shirt and black pants named Marvin walked nervously along, looking about for any bad sings. Seemed to be in the clear... Till' someone jumped in front of him. "Ah! Machete!" Tingle gasped. "How ya' doing man? I got your money that-" The man, Machete, took something out of his side and rose it up, a huge gleaming machete. "No! Wait! Don't, i have the-" Machete swung his weapon of choice.

SLISH!

The head of Marvin was lopped off and landed on the ground as blood squirted up from the stump from where his head was before the body fell next to the head on the ground.

Machete just looked with a stern face. He was a huge Mexican man, he was in his mid-60's, let had the muscles of someone hald his age. He had long black hair wore a brown worn leather vest that showed his muscles well, black pants and black boots. He also wore fingerless black gloves that gripped the machete in his hand. He also had many tattoos on him, most notable was one on his chest of a topless mexican woman wearing a sombero, long hair covering her breasts.

"Shoulda paid up sooner." Machete grunted, "You'd still have a head." Machete then reached into Marvin's pockets and took out his wallet and seen it was empty. "Lying piece of shit." Machete then put his machete back on the sling on his left leg and started to walk off. Just when it looked like he was clear...

Roarn.

"Huh?" Machete looked around confused.

Roarn.

The Mexican's eyes narrowed as he growled and looked around, "This ain't your playground bro..."

Whatever was making that sound began to surround him. "Get your one handed ass back to your little S-Mart back in Michigan!" Machete snapped, taking out his Machete out and swinging it in a circle. But in a ironic sense, he started to get shot at by whoever he was yelling at before getting hit in the face by something hard and metal to the ground.

The attacker was none other than Ashley J. Williams; or Ash stood over him. This guy was a weird one as he was a 45 year old tall black basic haired man, wearing a ripped up blue buttoned shirt that seemed to be stained in blood, gray pants and black shoes. But what catches your attention is that he has a huge gun holster on his back and he held a twelve-gauge double-barreled sawed off Remington shotgun in his hand. The hand that held the gun happened to be a metal gauntlet.

"So, this is the great big Machete" Fox quipped. "Don't try getting up Paco, i'm sure to call immigration to deport your ass back to Mexico."

Machete then got back up, a pissed look in his eyes. "You ain't gonna take me in you crazy fucka!" He yelled as he swung his Machete.

Quickly, Ash blocked Machete attack by grabbing the Machete by the blade with his fake hand. Then, quickly thinking, Ash whacked Machete left and right over his head with the shotgun; but when Ash tried to land one extra hit, Machete grabbed Ash by his neck and threw him to the side of a nearby building. Getting on his chopper with a machine gun attached to the handles, he rode it towards the building in an attempt to run down Ash. But he didn't see Ash replacing his fake hand with what seemed to be a huge red chainsaw; Machete tried to break, but didn't stop in time as Ash swung the chainsaw, slicing the front wheel in two. Machete then crashed and flew in the air; he then landed on the pavement with a thud, face down.

Ash then walked over to the knocked out ex-Federale as he got out a cell phone. "Yo, Kiddo. The ex-Federale is good and out. Almost got my goddamn good looks sliced off." Ash spoke.

"Good job, Williams," replied a sexy female voice, apparently Beatrix Kiddo, AKA her more well known name; The Bride. "I'll contact Mr. Pink and some of his guys to bring Machete to jail. Meanwhile, I need you over in Boston."

"Roger that sexy, I'll be their in-" Ash tried to say, but then stopped and held his head, moaning in pain; a strange yellow gleam flashed in his eyes for only a moment before it was gone.

"Ash, you alright?" The Bride asked.

"Y-yeah baby," Ash sighed, shaking his head. "Just felt kinda dazed out for a sec..."

"It's that's smoke from your chainsaw, they're making you dizzy," The Bride replied sternly. "Forget it, I'll see if Solo is free to cover Boston."

"I'm perfectly fine Kiddo," Ash remarked. "I'm on my way to Boston right now!" And with that, the chosen one against the Deadites walked off to the closest airport, leaving a dazed out Machete on the ground in pain.

The huge city of Boston sat with a nice night sky above it...at least in the sky. In the city, though, things were looking bad, as druggies and rapists wandered the streets. But sitting atop a tall building was a Mexican black haired woman in her late 20's-early 30's, and she was a sinfully fucking beautiful woman; but choose a weird choice in clothes as she wore a red bikini and gold metal holding together. The cold didn't seem to bother her one bit. In fact, she most likely loved it.

"Hmm...seems like a busy night for the Bear Jew," the woman only sighed. "If only he had a bat that would let him handle four things at once, he wouldn't be so busy..." She leaned back and pulled out a strange-looking red jewel surrounded by a gold frame that looked like a snake. "Well, what he or the Jewelry store don't know won't hurt him."

"Can't say the same about you sweetheart," chuckled a voice as Ash jumped over the edge and drew out his chainsaw and shotgun. "Alright Santanico Pandemonium, you know that belongs in that fancy pansy store!"

The woman, now known as Santanico Pandemonium, stood up and gave Fox a deadpan look. "Nope, sorry Ashley." she giggled. "I'm keeping an eye on it for the owners of the store. I'm sure you'll understand..."

With a step of her feet, Santanico then flipped onto the next rooftop. Thinking she had outrun Ash, she walked away away, her hips moving in a hypnotic sense as she did. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Ash from jumping right in front of her.

"You know what's weird about you?" Fox asked. "You say you're just being normal, then you go all Dracula on people. What the hell?"

"I like to be complicated with you humans." Santanico replied simply, putting her hands on her hips and raising one of her brows.

Ash twirled his boomstick like a pro. "Alright, guess there's no point in chasing you're sexy ass halfway to Canada," he sighed.

"Same with not explaining myself," Santanico replied, a thing of rage in her voice.

"Ho, hey, there's no need to fight," Fox remarked, getting ready himself.

"Too bad, Williams...Guess you'll make up for Gecko," Santanico said, hand out. Then out of nowhere, a huge snake snapped at Ash's feet, nearly sending him off the edge of the roof. Santanico then tried to come down on Ash with her head now like a snake and fingers ready to cut, but Ash stopped it with his Chainsaw; the two grinded their weapons against each others, Ash won the fight and shocked Santanico.

Ash then pulled the string on his chainsaw turning it on smirking. "Yo' she-bitch..." He ran forward as he yelled "LET'S GO!" He then whacked Santanico off the roof of the building, but the vampiress landed gracefully and softly on her feet. Ash jumped down to follow her; using the dance moves she learned from working at the Titty Twister, she dodged several shots from Fox's boomstick. But she ended up screwing up and got shot in the foot. Santanico screamed and fell to the ground in pain, the jewel falling away from here.

"Now you see why I like to not let you humans live?" Santanico asked in a deadpan sense.

Before either two could say anything else, weird ice cream truck music was heard as a huge Ice Cream Truck drove near the two and stopped. It was a freaky car as it was white with pink pokka dots and a messed up clown head on the top. It looked old and the paint was falling off and rusting.

Then someone came out of the drivers seat marched up to the two and observed the gem. It was a huge man, black straps over his upper body, huge white pants with pink pokka dots and huge black boots. But the thing most noticeable was that he was wearing a scary looking clown mask that looked to be damaged and cracked up as it's smile. Only one eye could be seen and it was red. But the other feature that came to a shock was the top of his head was ablaze, as in it was on fire. This is the Killer clown himself, Sweet Tooth.

"Well, bet this piece of junk is worth a lot." Sweet Tooth said with a chuckle.

"Hey Bozo, what's your damage? Are y-AAAGH!" Ash screamed in pain as his eyes glowed yellow again; he held his one head in agony as he tried to shake off what was taking over.

"You look down and out boy." Swete Tooth smiled from behind his mask, unaware Santanico was sneaking up behind him.

"Thanks, big boy," Santanico purred, swiping the jewel away from Sweet Tooth's hand.

"What the- Hey! Get back here, ya little bitch!" Sweet Tooth screamed as he stomped towards the escaping Santanico.

But little did Santanico notice, she ran straight into a orange portal that appeared out of nowhere. "Wha-woah!" was all Santanico said before she stumbled in, closing the portal.

Sweet Tooth yelled in frustration, mad he lost a catch to kill someone. "Give back the gem!" Ash snapped, his voice strangely distorted.

"Back off, your little fuck-doll swiped it from me!" Sweet Tooth growled back.

"So, you helped her, huh?" Ash questioned. "Guess I'll be kicking your deadite ass too!"

The killer clown then took out a huge jagged up blade in anticapation. He tried to slice Ash with a swing, but Ash jumped dodged to the right. Mad at his speed, Sweet Tooth swung his blade to the right, but same thing happened. A jabbed forward, Ash only jumped backwards. And then a downwards swing by Sweet Tooth only resulted in Ash moving to the right.

"Come on Pennywise, you can do better than that!" Ash taunted.

Sweet Tooth's visable eye narrowed. "Well you know what they say when you have a cancer stick?" He asked, taking out a remote from his pocket..

Ash only carefully aimed his boomstick and readied his Chainsaw. Sweet Tooth then backed up pressing the button on the remote "Light em' up boys!"

And without even seeing it coming, Sweet Tooth's Ice Cream Truck transformed into a mech and fired a missle which hit the ground in front of Ash sending into a wall. The killer clown then charged him making the two break and run through several walls in the city, looking to severely damage Ash, then the two stopped as they ended up on a pier. Ash fell to the ground looking up at Sweet Tooth who held his blade in the air. "Shut up and bleed, you motherfuc-" Sweet Tooth was then cut off when he was hit hard by Ash's metal fist in the face. Sweet Tooth looked up in pain as his mask had another crack and a small piece of it fell off as he looked up at Fox. "What the fuck!" he stammered. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"First time for everything," Ash smirked. Rushing him, Ash knocked Sweet Tooth on his ass, and planted his foot on his stomach. Then, reving the chainsaw up in his hands and pointing the blade down, he was about to dismember the killer clown. but...

"STOP!"

From another building came a new figure. He was a well built man in his late 30's, black combed and nicely trimmed hair, a smirk that'd scare some of the toughest people. He wore a white wifebeater, baggy gray pants and tan boots. In his hand was a wooden baseball bat, it was carved with many names on it along with it having some blood smears. This is the infamous Donny Donowitz, also known as the Bear Jew, one of the Nazi killing Basterds. "Ash, what the hell you's doing!" the Basterd asked in a Boston drawl.

"Donny!" Ash snarled. "This clown tried to ice me! Now, I'm gonna return the favor!" Donny was shocked and gave Ash a stern look. "What?" Ash fumed. "He deserves it, he's a deadite!"

"Come on man, we both know this guy sure as fuck ain't one of them deadites!" Donny remarked.

"Well guess we'll find out if he is or not!" Ash sneered with a wicked grin. He rose his chainsaw up, but Donny quickly interfered by throwing his baseball bat at Fox's hands, knocking it down. The Bear Jew rushed forward and threw a punch at Ash's face, but Ash jumped out of the way and got back his chainsaw as he rolled back.

"That's it, i'm done with you punks, later!" Sweet Tooth yelled, picking himself up and running over to his ice cream truck and driving off.

Donny picked up random rocks and threw them at Ash, who blocked them with his chainsaw. He then got cover. It all came to a stop when Ash knocked Donnie on the ground and kicked him hard in the face.

Ash walked up to Donny, who struggled to get to his senses. "That's it?" he asked angrily. "That's all you've got Babe Ruth? I thought you were the Bear j-GAAH!"

Ash didn't realize that Donny had the bat in hand and swung it to the side of his head, knocking him out. The Bear Jew got up and looked over the unconcious Chosen One. "That's for callin' me Babe-fuckin'-Ruth." Donny growled. He looked and shook his head. "This is bad man."


	5. VG Characters Ch1: Chris Redfield

**Another Dead Hero- Another chapter people, this time onto the Video Game characters side! Let's rev this mo-fo going! Woo! R&R! You know the usual, try to find the references and jokes frelated to the films and movies! Now Read and Review!**

Over in the the city of New Raccoon... You know, New Raccoon City, the Tricell Pharmaceutical Company rebulit the city in 2004 after the events of 1998. In the outskirts of the city, there laid the old burnt down remains of a mansion. Even know it was abandoned, one man walked though the remains. And this was a guy who remember the mansion quite well.

This man looked like he was keeping up with his weights. He has scruffy brown hair He wore a tight fitting green t-shirt, white jeans and green/black sneakers. He wore kneepads and had a black holster with a huge knife on his back. He also had a black belt with a holster to hold his Beretta 92F/FS and ammo. This happens to be Chris Redfield, former member of the STARS' Alpha team and now part of the Bio-Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or the "BSAA" if you will.

Chris wandered though the remains looking around, as if he was looking for something there. As he walked around the there, he thought he heard something. But he ignored it, but he sould have not have...

BANG!

Chris ducked and got cover behind a beam, someone tried to shoot him. He tried to see who it was when a black high hell boot came towards his face, what freaked him out was some sort of gun was used as the heal. Luckly he caught the foot and threw the person on the ground.

But the personed landed gracefully on the ground and laid down, turned and she smiled.

Turns out this woman was a strange one, and when i mean strange, i mean it. Don't get me wrong, she was hot as hell. She had beauty, she wore glasses, had some weird black beehive styled hair with a long ponytail on the top of it. Her costume seemed to be some black spandex suit of sort, showing off her normal sized breasts. She also had two guns in her hands, looked like derringer pistols, only pink and gold. The same type of guns were uses as heels on her shoes. This people, is Bayonetta.

"Heh, seems someone is losing it." She smirked as Chris walked up to her with a hand out.

"Could say the same about you." Chris responded as Bayonetta picked up his hand and was brought up. "I just threw you on the ground."

"Guess i shouldn't mess with the BSAA." The Witch said as Chris smiled back.

"What you doing, thought you were still at it with those Angels in Vigrid?" Chris asked confused a bit.

"Decided to take a break, girls gotta have some her time." Bayonetta replied as she looked around the locale. "Besides, Jeanne's gone missing. I've been trying to look for her, very troublesome."

Chris stopped in place and thought about it. "Some of the BSAA went missing too, Jiil, Sheva. Both missing, without a trace, been looking here to see if there's any info." Bayonetta was surpried too. (Look, i honestly never played "Bayonetta", only seen the trailers, give me a break if she's not in character. I'm trying my best here.- ADH)

"My my."

"Who do you thinks the cause of it?" Chris asked.

Bayonetta tried to think. "Well Quan Chi was killed not to long ago, Shang Tsung's in hell, only two other people can be responable."

Chris looked up and turned over to Bayonetta. "Kratos and Sweet Tooth."

"Disco, we need to check on both of them. Both are far away." Bayonetta remarked.

"Gonna need more than just my help, get Judy Nails. She's been looking into Sweet Tooth for a while since he killed Johnny Naplam. I'll hunt down Kratos." Bayonetta nodded her head and both walked off in different directions.

Over in the Graveyard where Quan Chi died, Chris wandered though the site looking around, handgun ready to shoot. Then out of the sky, something white started to fall. Chris thought it was snow before touching it rubbing it on his hand made him realize what it was. "Ash... That means one thing" Chris then put his finger on the ear on the small earset and microphone he had.

"Bayonetta, you get get what you needed from Judy?" Chris asked speaking into the mic.

"Yes" Bayonetta's voice rang though his ear. "She's been on Sweet Tooth's trail for a week."

Chris smirked and snickered. "Eh, not shocked."

"She'll contact you when she gets the chance. I'm returning to Outworld." Bayonetta said knowing what she had to do. "Found Kratos yet?"

"No dice yet, but i know i'm-" Chris started before noticing somethign behind him and turning around to see a huge jagged blade come at him. He ducked down to see the blade slice the tombstone was next to cleanly in half.

Chris looked up and go up to see a huge man, all pale except some red marking on the right side of his body, arm and head. He was bald, had a goateem scar near his left eye and wore a red/gold Ancent Greek loincloth, arm armor on his left arm and seemed to have chains wrapped around both of his wrists. Attached to the chains not only one jagged blade, but two blades, one to each set of chains, the Blades of Chaos. This was the legendary Ghost Of Sparta, Kratos.

"Closer than you think!" Kratos yelled as he charged towards the BSAA member, Chris dodged the downwards strike Kratos tried to do to slice him in half. Chris tried shooting the Demigod with his handgun, only for Kratos to block the shots with his blades. "Think those little pieces of metal you call bullets can stop me, i'm the Ghost Of Sparta!" Kratos then grabbed Chris by his neck and threw him into a tombstone which broke due to the force and Chris, landed near a set of gates.

Kratos charged and tackled Chirs, breaking though the gates, which happened to block of a cliff, making the two fight while falling. Kratos landed many punches before Chris turned the tables, took out the Stun Rod he had, smacked Kratos around with it and jabbed into Kratos chest causing him to fall faster and hit the ground hard. Chris landed the same way, but not as bad.

Kratos looked up as he tried to get up at Chris who did the same thing. "So, this is how you pathetic mortals fight? Delivering cheap blows!"

"You swung your blades first!" Chris growled back as he and Kratos got back on their feet.

"Many of the whreched Gods have gone missing and even know i'm glad they're gone. I was the one to bring them down and i think i found the offender." Kratos said pointing his finger at a confused.

"I'm human, i can't kill a god." Chris said back to a angry Kratos.

"That's what you and you mortals say-"

"Some of my friends gone missing too!" Chris said back stopping Kratos. "We got a common enemy. You willing to team up to figure out why the people we know is vanishing?"

Kratos looked unconvinced at Chris. "How can i trust a man who shocked me with some rod?"

"Because..." Chris started noticing something. "I'm about to save your life!" Chris grabbed Kratos and ducked him along with himself down as a purple fireball flew by them. They looked up to see the attacker. He was a dark skinned man with spikey red hair done with a small pony tail and red glowing eyes, he wore a dark gray Gi with some twine as a belt. He also wore sandals on his feet and brown fighting gloves and prayer beads around his neck.

Both Chris and Kratos got in fighting poses. Kratos wasn't happy one bit. "Akuma!"

The fighter known as Akuma just stood their with a grim strein look on his face. Chris looked at Kratos and nugged his head towards the other way. "Go! We'll meet again later!"

Kratos turned to Chris, then Akuma, then back at Kratos. "You better survive mortal." He then ran off leaving just Chris and Akuma alone.

"You let maybe the only person in these realms that can fight me to escape, now you'll die for your error!" Akuma yelled before he did a Tornado Kick hitting Chris to the ground. Chris took out his knife from his back. "Think that over sized blade will save you!" Akuma then did a Shōryū-ken to Chris's face, but then Chris cut Akuma's arm wit his arm. Akuma didn't like this and was ready to do his Shin Shun Goku Satsu as he had enough of Chris when something odd happened.

Akuma started to moan in pain, which never happened as yellow energy started to surround him as his eyes glowed yellow. He looked at Chris in anger, Chris was to run and stab Akuma when a flash happened and Chris seen he didn't stabb anyone. He turned around to see Akuma wasn't there, but instead in his place was a familar metal handed man that us movie viewers love and he was confused too.

"Ah god, what was the numbers on the liscene plate of that truck?" Ash asked dazed out. He turned around to look at Chris confused. "Who the hell are you?"

But Chris wasn't convinced and pointed his gun at Ash. "I've seen this trick before, your disguse won't fool me, Wesker."

Ash just looked confused at Chris and held his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't point that peashooter at me and who's Wesker?- GAHH!" But he didn't get his answer and Chris threw his stun rod at Ash, shocking him and knocking him out.

Chris went up to Ash who was knocked out and confused. He looked at Ash's Boomstick and chainsaw, then his fake hand. He then tried pulling Ash's hair to see if it'd come off, which it didn't. "Huh, if this was a disguse, should have come off. He looked at Ash's face. "Strange, don't know him. Guess i'll bring him back to BSAA for any info."

Later on the way to BSAA, Chris was pulling Ash's body near the old remains of the manison over at in New Raccoon City. While there, he laid Ash down to take a break from carring him. He looked around befor hearing footsteps. He looked around confused. "Who there? Bayonetta?"

"Wrong gender Redfield." A low and chilling voice said behind Chris, who turned around to see a combed back blond haired man around Chris's age, he had a serious look to him and wore all black; a huge black trenchcoat, his combat suit under it, the boots, his gloves, even his sunglasses. All black. Chris knew all well who this was.

"Wesker..." Chris said pointing his gun at his long time rival. "You should be dead. The volcano-"

"Please Chris, you and i both know just a measly volcano won't stop me. I'm a god and Gods don't die." Wesker remarked before he then took off his sunglasses to show his catlike red eyes. "And nether will you!" Wesker then charged superfast at Chris and struck him hard in the face. "Come on, you know without a rocket launcher, you can't defeat me!"

Chris then took out a shotgun and blasted 4 rounds in Wesker's chest backing him off, but Wesker's wounds healed up fast. "Oh. Of course." Chris then took a boot to the face, then Wesker pick Chris up by his neck and tightened his grip.

"You know Chris, while i detest you living, i do have to admit you're the closest to a friend than anyone else. Since all the others are weak minded, you keep fighting to the end and never give up. Too bad it's the end for you." Wesker was about to snap his neck, but Chris shoved the stun rod in Weskers mouth bringing him to the ground.

Chris looked at Wesker's body, took out the stun rod he checked to see if he was dead, which of course, he wasn't. "Damn, knocked out." Then his earpiece clicked. "It's Chris."

"Judy Nails here." A female voice said, seemed to be in her early 20's responded. Chris shook his head.

"Any luck on Sweet Tooth?"

"No, almost did, but he vanished. But i did close enough to bug him, been trying to track him to his current locale, but it's been hard to track him. What about you and Kratos?" Judy's voice responded.

Chris shook his head as he walked up to Ash, who was still knocked out. "He ain't part of it, even some of the Greece Gods vanished. Think we have a new problem. Fought some weird looking guy. He looks like something from a horror film. Thought it was Wesker in disgise..." Chris then turned to Wesker's knocked out body, then back at Ash. "But that option is out. This is a new guy, never seen anything like him. I'm gonna check him out."

"Be careful man." Judy's voice said.

"I will." Chris said as he checked Ash's pockets.

"You may be the guy who always stops Wesker, but you're not immortal." Just said again as Chris kept checking Ash's pockets. But as Chris kept looking, the same yellow energy that surrounded Akuma started come from Ash and engulf Chris who screamed in pain and then vanished too. Leaving just Ash and Wesker alone in the ruins of the manison.


	6. Movie Characters Ch2: Donny Donowitz

Another Dead Hero- Woo! Let's see this mother fucker going! NEw chapter, onto the 2nd chapter of the Movie Character universe! You'll love this one! Enjoy!

Out of all the places in Boston that Donny knew he bring Ash to without anyone knowing was his apartment. So that's where he brought the Chosen One. Bringing him up in his room with people asking what happened didn't make The Bear Jew happy either, but he got him in there.

Lying on the couch, Ash laid on it as Donny put his bat down on his chair and got himself a glass of water. He took a sip of it before punching Ash square in the face; causing him to wake up sitting himself upright.

"Nnngh... My fucking head!..." Ash growled, rubbing his forehead. "Man, what the hell did you punch me-" Puzzled and wondering where he was, Ash looked around. "Your apartment? But, how? Why? You ain't gonna rape me are you"

Donny looked at Ash square in the eyes. "The REAL question is why the fuck you attack me? Almost sliced me up with your chainsaw."

"I know, bugging me too," Ash responded. "Sorry, Donowitz...something just, took hold of me. Some sort of...rage got to me. Wasn't anything Necronomicon related."

Donny put the glass on the side not convinced, but nodded his head anyway. "What you doin' in Boston?" he asked.

"Kiddo told me to come by to help make balloon animals." Ash said in a deadpan tone before changing gears "She wanted me to see if you needed help" Ash responded. "But then I ran into Santanico Pandemonium and this other clown who looked to be like something out of Eli Roth." That made Donny confused a bit (Get it?- ADH) "And then... A blank. The rest was like a drunken blur."

Donny nodded his head catching up with all that info. "Well something must have got to you if you were acting like that," Donny repsonded smiling. "Something hardcore, can say that. I need to bring you to a hospital" Donnie said getting up.

"Donowitz, I'm fine and peachy, I...oh god..." Ash then crouched over in pain as both his eyes and his entire body glowed in yellow. Donny quickly grabbed his baseball bat. "Get away-can't control-GAAAH!" In a quick yellow flash of light, Ash was gone... And in his place was someone he wasn't expecting. It was a red haired Japanese man in a dark gray gi. His eyes glowed yellow instead of his normal red. And Akuma wasn't happy

"What...what's happening?" Akuma growled.

"Fuck a duck!" Donny gasped loud.

Akuma turned to Donny like a wild animal. "Kratos! Even with a disguise, you won't get away from me, Akuma this time!"

"What the fuck is a Kratos?" The Bear Jew snapped back.

Akuma rushed Donny and ducked a left hook that Akuma tried to deliver. Donnie tried to strike Akuma over the head qwit his bat, but kept missing. Akuma then grabbed Donny and the two rolled, ending with Akuma throwing Donny into a wall. Donny was dazed out by the hit, leaving him open to be grabbed by Akuma by his shirt.

"Huh and you would always put up a fight, guess that mean it's the end for the Ghost Of Sparta..."

And just when it seemed like it was all over, Donny reached for a signed baseball by a Red Sox player and slammed to the side of Akuma's face. While Akuma was down, Donny grabbed his bat and swinged it across his face before slamming it down on Akuma's head, knocking him out.

Donny just breathed hard before sitting down hard on his couch and looking at Akuma. "Who the fuck is this smuck."

Donny picked up the closest phone he could find, dialed it and put it close to his ear till he heard the Bride's voice "Hello Donny" The Bride greeted. "What's going on?"

"Oh life's all nice and dandy," Donny scarcastically replied. "I was just ambushed by some crazy ass karate guy. And whatever he is...he's not human."

Donny then gave Akuma another look. "Wait, he is. But still."

"I see" The Bride mumbled before picking her voice up again. "What about Ash? He alright?"

"Yeah... He just disappeared in front of me." Donny sighed. "Ash and this Akuma guy must've switched spots!"

"Hmm...keep me updated Donny" The Bride instructed.

"Understood," Donny nodded his head before hanging up the phon, he then heard screaming. Donny looked out a window where the scream came from.

"Fuck..." Donny moaned he then sensed something. "Huh, similar to Akuma's energy, but it's miles away..." This night was just getting stranger and stranger...

Donny drove the streets of the Boston in his car with Akuma in the passenger seat. Donny was not in a good mood. "Great, had to stop Ash from hacking up a clown, he vanished and in his place was some Japanese fuck who tried to beat me senseless. Fucking dandy day."

Then something or someone fell from the sky and hit the ground. Donnie almost hit the person with his car, but pulled the break in time. "Come on!" Donny yelled getting out of the car, leaving Akuma in there. Donnie checked out the body to see it was some Japanese guy, most likely in his early 20's, wearing some sort of black armored stuntman suit with the number one spray-painted in yellow on the back of him. Donny turned the body over to see the guys face was riddled in huge metal needles, seeing this made Donny moan. "Not now..."

Donny heard footsteps being made, he looked up to see a another Japanese man who was in his late 30's-early 40's, he was basic looking, has dyed blond hair that was done nice, wore a weird red suit over a weirder pink buttoned up shirt and fancy black shoes. But the fucked up thing about him is that he had two slits on his cheeks that were held up by two small ring piercings near his mouth and 3 long scars, one down his left eye and cheek, one in the middle and one on his forehead, the scars making a "F", this is Kakihara.

"Ah and i was hoping you'd hit him with you car, he was still alive and he needed to feel the joys of pain." the man asked in a Japanese accent.

"Why now Kakihara" Donny responded taking his baseball bat out. "I have no time for this."

"Come on, punch me." Kakihara responded while smirking which the slits made worse.

"Not gonna punch you, gonna bash your sadomasochist skull in." Donny growled.

"Goodie" Kakihara said before laughing "Be sure to put some love behind those swings!"

Donny swung his bat and hit Kakihara in the face with the bat. While this would normally make a person scream in pain, Kakihara is a a sadomasochist and just laughed before licking up some of his blood. "Oh, close. Just a little more." Donny looked strangely, then hit Kakihara in the face again before swinging the back at his back. This brought Kakihara to the ground, only once again for him to laugh.

"Good Donowitz-Sun, that's the spirit!" Kakihara coughed. "You have given me ture love with your swings. Guess we're-" Then something was heard screaming.

Donny and Kakihara whipped around to see someone appearing from a cloud of yellow. It was a man in a green combat outfit and he had a gun in his pocket.

Donny shook his head in amazement and shock. "Fuck a duck!" he muttered under his breath before he turned to Kakihara saying, "Stay here."

As the Bear Jew walked off, Kakihara just shook his head in dissapproval. "Not a chance Bear Jew" He muttered.

"Oh god." The man groaned as he came to his senses. "What just happened here?"

"Hey scruffy." Donny called calmly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chris Redfield, agent of the Bio-Terrorism Security Assessment Alliance." Chris responded leaving Donny confused.

"The what?"

"The BSAA." Chris said rubbing his head in pain.

"You's need any help?" Donny asked.

Chris was about to respond, but his eyes glowed yellow. "Oh shit, not again!" Donny yelled.

"Wesker!" Chris yelled. "I thought i knocked you out over at the Mansion!"

"Wesker?" Donny complained as he avoided getting shot at by Chris's handgun. "First i was called Kra-Tous or Kra-Ous, or something like that, not it's Wesker. Fuck!"

"Guess you couldn't resist killing me Wesker." Chris snarled. "Good... I'm gonna kill you once and for all!"

Chris tried to slice up Donnie with his knife, but Donny blocked it with his bat. Each tried to strike other, only for the other to block the attacks, Finally, Donny sucker punched Chris in the jaw, before kicking him in the face, making all the air in him go out, falling down.

Donny then swung his bat down on Chris's head knocking him out. Donny sighed being tried, turned and noticed two things wrong: Kakihara was gone, and so was Akuma.

"Fucking A'!" Donny moaned in aggrivaiton. "Thanks to you dickstain, there's two crazy ass Japanese guys are on the loose!" Taking out his cell phone, he dialed and spoke into it, "Yo' Chev, it's me, Donny! I need some transport to the Rebel Base for me and this guy, you there?"

"Been having some problems with the teleporter mate" came a British voice, most likely the guy known as Chev. "But i'm gonna get you guys soon, just hang on."

Donny nodded as he waited for his and Chris's lift.

High over the planet, Our heroes met within the confines of a space station set over the atmosphere, It belonged to the Rebels who were against the Empire and other evil thing in the world. But let's not get into that bit; Donny met up with a shaved hair man and 5'o clock shadow in his 40's wearing a short sleeve black buttoned up shirt, blue pants and black shoes in the station's laboratory area, with Chris unconscious and tied up a to armchair. The man Donny was talking to was Chev Chelios.

"Akuma might be from the same joint as The Emperor," Donny said "But these other fucks might be a whole different story..."

"Didn't Ash have the same problem as these guys?" Chev asked.

"I can't say for sure" Donny replied shaking his head. "But we may be in for another invasion by The Emperor."

"I'm gonna look for Luke now." Chev said worried. "Gonna leave it with you man!"

Taking the next teleporter out, Chev left the base leaving Donny alone. He then looked over Chris, Putting his hand on Chris shoulder he sensed something off. "If i can't tell what these guys are, i won't be able to know if there'll be any more..."

RUURRSH!

"... Of course." Donny sighed in a deadpan tone.

Fire started to spread and flow all around the laboratory area, shorting out all electronic related items present. With a final burst of flames, something appeared in the middle of it; a man who looked to be in his 30's appeared Looking like a yellow/black colored ninja, he put out all flames in the area.

"Release him now" He hissed angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?" Donny asked.

"I am Scorpion, Wrath of the Shirai Ryu" the man's voice boomed. "And I seek the presence of Chris Redfield! Now... RELEASE HIM!"

"And I take it your from Chris's dimension?" Donny asked as if it was clear.

Scorpion only raised his hands up sending flames around Donny's feet, causing Donny to fall over wit his legs on fire down. But he got the fire out without screaming and Link got back up. He struggled, but he was able to stand up normally.

"Impossible! How are you not in pain by my fire!" Scorpion yelled.

"I had worse, bulit up a immunity." Donny replied simply.

"Immunity or not, you will release these him" Thor demanded, "Or else I will rip him from your hands!"

"Bring it ninja." Donny took his baseball bat out and got himself ready himself for battle. He ran forward and tried to bring his bat down on Scorpion, but the Wrath blocked the iconic "Wrath of thousands of Jews fists" bat with his own Katana. Scorpion then punched Donny in the face with his fist. As Donnie laid on the ground, Scorpion was ready to kick him in the face, but then Donnie swung his bat at Scorpions knee hurting it. Donnie then swung it at the side of Scorpion's head knocking him down.

Scorpion then shot his spear at Donny's shoulder making it bleed. "Fuck!" Donny yelled in pain as Scorpion was prepared to take off his mask to do the iconic "Toasty" fatality before noticing Chris moving in pain. Donny watched, ready to strike back if he could as Scorpion slowly moved towards Chris. And when he got close enough, he raised his hand to transport them away in a pillar of flames. All that was left was two chairs.

"Fuck," Donny groaned. "They escaped..." Donny then turned looking out the Observatory platform window. His eyes became wider than they looked when they saw what lay before him. The earth below them was cracking, glowing yellow rifts around it.

"It's more fucked up than I thought... Much more..." Donny said shocked.

"Reports are filing in from all over the world of Earth that strange artifacts and beings are appearing," said a newscaster as Donny watched. "But the question remains, where is Luke Skywalker?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Donny said sternly, crossing his arms. "Luke, where the fuck are you when the world needs you most?"


	7. VG Characters Ch2: Judy Nails

**Another Dead Hero- Okay people! Here's the next chapter for the Video Game Characters, some parts may seem unbelievable, but it's a fanfic. It's all in good fun here, so enjoy and read on! R&R people, please!**

**Oh and in Ch.4 with Ash, there's a part where i put down Samus and Fox instead of Bride and Ash. I was playing SSBB and the names got stuck in my head and i put them down by mistake. Sorry!**

Over at a huge stadium in Japan called the Kaiju Megadome, it featured many neon lights, speakers and more. It even featured a huge set-piece in the middle of a stage that looked like a parade gate with a green jewel on the middle of it. There was some myth that the gate was also a gateway that could send someone to whereever they want. But that's just a myth... Wait, no it ain't.

A girl in her early 20's stood in front of it with her pink cell phone up to her ear. She wore a red corset over a black "Dethklok" tank top, black arm warmer on her left arm, an elbow pad on her right arm, a choker along with a necklace that has a cross on it, a black pencil skirt with camoflouge tights, and black boots. She also had unevenly cut dyed pink hair with long bangs, and shaved in the back, her left eyebrow along with the right side of her nose and the left side of her lip were pierced and had a couple tattoos. This is Judy Nails, iconic guitarist/vocalist and now part of a secert agent group of sorts, will be explained.

"Chris, come in Chris!" She yelled into her cell phone confused. She was just talking to Chris Redfield on her phone, then nothing. She hanged up and started to wonder. "Something must have went down." She then dialed another number in her phone and put it up to her phone. "Bayonetta, this is Judy Nails, respond."

"This is Bayonetta" Bayonetta's European voice rang though her cell.

"Something happened to Chris, he may be in trouble." Judy remarked. "The Funuki portal has been all weird and i don't wanna end up in Africa. Can you travel to him?"

"I'm sorry, but i can't dear. There's some trouble in Vigrid and i need to help. Hard to explain." Bayonetta said back with regret as Judy sighed.

"Huh, okay. Gonna have to travel myself."

"I'll join when i can." Bayonetta's voice said.

"Okay, Judy out." The rocker responded before hanging up her phone and sitting down a chair nearby. "If this portal wasn't all skitzy, i could get to Chris." As she sat, footsteps were being made without Judy noticing. "But it's too weird, don't wanna end up all merged and something." Then she shrugged picking up a pink/black Gibson Les Paul guitar and messing around with it. "Or worse, being something here."

"Too late for that." A seductive Mexican accented female voice spoke, she turned around to see a beautlful mexican woman in a red bikini and gold metal holding together. We know who this is.

Judy jumped up from her seat in fight postion with guitar in hand like a sword. "Who are you?" She growled.

The woman rubbed her forehead. "Argh... I'm Santanico Pandemonium and i really need to get back to Boston." She then started to strut towards Judy. "So if you be a dear-"

"Base invasion, we need lockdown!" Judy responded into a walkie talkie she had as sirens and what appeared to be Fear Factory's "Zero Signal" played though the speakers. "You won't be going anywhere ya' bitch."

"Not tonight, i have a major blood withdrawl and i need a break." Santanico responded only for Judy to grip harder on her guitar making the Vampire smile. "Fine, looks like you'll be my next snack!" She growled as her voice became all snake style and her head went snake looking.

Then she lunged at the rocker, claws out and planted her to the ground, trying to bite her neck. But Judy kept hold her off and punched her in the face, which didn't seem to affect Santanico and was shocked. "Oh, that's bullshit, how are you not burning in sunlight!"

"Sunblock." Santanico smirked before trying to bite her neck again, but Judy was able to flip Santanico off of her before grabbing her guitar and playing a cord making a small wave of wind come from the guitar and hit Santanico hard.

"Come on you sharp tooth bitch, let's rock!" Judy yelled before she and Santanico rushed toward each other punching and kicking each other till Judy slammed her guitar hard against Santanico's head, knocking her out as her face turned back to normal. Judy approached the knocked out vampire and though off staking her, but decided not to. "I really... Hate... vampires." Judy muttered with heavy breaths. "The roadies will take care of you, need to get to Chris." And with those words, she walked off.

Now over to the last place Chris was, it was off to the manison near New Raccoon City for Judy. When she got there, she was alone. "No sign of Chris, this is bad, i know it." Her cellphone's ringtone which was 45 Grave's "Do you Want To Party?" rang making her pick up her cell. "This is Judy."

"Hey punky, it's Eddie, who this hot Mexican babe in the brige, looking like something from a metal cover?" A guy's voice that sounded like Jack Black asked though the phone.

"She called herself Santanico Pandemonium" Judy responded.

"Oh, now that sounds like- Jesus christ! She tried to bite me!" Eddie's voice rang though her phone. "Fucking bitch! Lucky i don't go all Manowar on you!" His voice was heard yelling.

"Yeah, happens to be a vampire. You don't worry about her, she's not the problem. Something's come up, i need to locate Chris, just follow my cell tracker and-" But she was interrupted by a weird looking Samurai figure who looked like a mix between like i mentioned, a cyber samurai and a demon with glowing green eyes weird markings on him, a red demon mask and shiny red/black,sliver metal armor, he weilded a katanas that had a red glow to them. "Yoshimitsu?"

"ジュディは釘！"*1 (Translation-Judy Nails!- ADH) The Samurai, known as Yoshimitsu responded in weird sounding Japanese language as he readied his katana.

"Goddamnit, just get to me sat! Judy out!" The punk rocker responded before hanging up and taking a microphone/micstand out, ready to fight.

"友達があなたに若い女性、この時間は保存されません！" *2 (Translation- Your friend won't save you this time young lady!- ADH) Yoshimitsu responded before coming at Judy, swinging his sword at her, to which she blocked with her mic stand. After countless time of blocking the hits, Judy swung and hit Yoshimitsu in the chest before flipping over him and swinging her micstand across his back.

Then Yoshimitsu then got in a stance where he stood on the handle of his katana and another red glowing katana which he took from his back and started to walk on them like a Flea. He came at her before dropping down and like a spinning top swung his swords at her making her duck from getting hit, but she got nicked in the process, so Judy decided to pick up her mic and scream into it sending a shockwave, making rocks come towards Yoshimitsu, who sliced them up before getting hit hard across the head by one rock he missed.

Standing over his knocked out body, Judy wondered to herself putting her micstand back. "Don't know what Yoshimitsu is doing in New Raccoon, but it doesn't seem good. If another attack is coming, Scorpion has to be told." So Judy walked away from the site towards another locale...

Which happened to be the old deserted temples of the Shirai Ryu. Judy stood in front of it, Les Paul guitar in hands. She was looking around for Scorpion at the top of the stairs, next to the front gates. "Scorpion, where are you? There might be another attack of Earth! Quan Chi may be back, Scorpion! Where are you? Scorpion?" Judy yelled before something from the sky fell hard on the ground, making Judy jump back. Whatever fell, made some damage as it made a crater in the ground.

Judy walked up to it, seeing what it was till' she saw it wasn't something, it was SOMEONE. The figure was a lean, but huge one, he wore a dingy black jacket that seemed to look like a cross between a hunting jacket and a military jacket, a old white shirt with holes in it, dark blue jeans and huge black boots. The feature that shocked Judy was that he had barey there long blondish hair that looked like it was cut bad, a hump on his back and wore a worn out white hockey mask with 3 red marks on it. Under the the mask, it was hard to tell, but she swore he had a drooped down pale eye and he weilded a huge machete. This figure was the iconic Crystal Lake Killer, Jason Voorhees.

Jason looked around like he didn't know where he was and Judy looked at him. "Looking like something from a horror movie?" She muttered to herself what Chris told her. "This must be the guy Chris mentioned." Judy said as she readied her guitar, ready to fight. "Who are you?"

Jason tilted his head confused at the woman as he just noticed her. It was already bad enough he couldn't speak, but she wanted him to talk, come on! He just stared at her confused. "Don't talk huh? Gonna be hard to figure out why you're here. Then Jason start to bend over in what seemed to be in pain. "You all right?" Judy asked before Jason looked back at her, now even more angry than ever with a yellow glow to both of his eyes and seemed to make a growl.

He then raised his machete, swinging it at Judy who tried to run, but Jason kept following her, really fast. Judy tried wacking him against the head with her guitar, but broke over his head and he didn't even flinch. Looking back and forth at Jason, then her guitar, she was flabberguasted. "That was my favorite guitar!" Jason just brought his finger up and waved back and forth as he did the same with his head, as he was saying "Bad move".

He then kicked Judy to the ground, then charged straight for her head wit his machete. But Judy rolled out of the way. Judy then took out some drumsticks and tried to stab Jason with em', she made impact, but it didn't effect him. "Oh come on! First it was a vampire, now you!" So she took out what seemed to be a Black/red B.C. Rich Warlock bass guitar and struck it against Jason's knee which brought him down on his knees. Then when he got back up, Judy hit him across the face again, this time taking off his mask in the process, showing his face and it scared the shit out of Judy as it was deformed out of hell.

The left eye was drooped down, a piece of his upper lip, gone, none all weird. And Jason wasn't happy, so he put the mask back on and tried to strangle Judy, but Judy managed to get a finger in though the eye hole and go for his good eye and she started to try gouging it making Jason get pain, letting her go before checking his eye. Judy then ran and kicked Jason down the high stairs of the temple, but he grabbed her leg in the process, making both roll down them, hitting the ground. Soon Judy got up, Jason didn't.

"Maybe i try to get some answers out of you." Judy remarked before out of nowhere, a nice yellow car came and hit judy to the ground far. Jason waking up looked at what just happened and seen a familar shaved hair man coming out of the car. Chev Chelios just saved Jason Voorhees (Funny image, ha- ADH).

"Jason, what the fuck just happened? My heart's half-way down, but i came as soon as i could. What the fuck happened big guy?" Chev asked the killer, who just put his finger in the dirt and in messing writing wrote the words "Beware the rage". Chev looked confused as Jason passed out. "The rage? Sounds like something from Robert Kirtzman." Chev stood up to see Judy coming towards him with her eyes now yellow. "You shiting me, Jason got beat up by some punk chick?"

"Yeah, and this punk chick is gonna do the same to you!" Judy yelled rushing Chev, who we all know is a assassin. Judy swung her fists at Chev, now he was blocking em', but even this was crazy. It was liek Judy was on roids. Chev kicked her in the leg before punching her hard in the face. But Judy took her Warlock bass out and started hitting Chev with it.

"Ah! Quit it you pierced bitch!" Chev said as he tried not to get hit. Then Chev got a punch in her chest, but that got him a bass guitar in the face. After he got hit and fell to the ground, he tried to get back up, but Judy came at him and picked him up by his neck, ready to clock him in the face hard, but then Jason appeared grabbing her fist, then punching her in the face hard. Both Jason and Chev got back on the ground in pain.

"Thanks for the save mate. Whoever the fuck she was, she was ready to off me." He then started to get Jason up. "Look like shit, gotta get you back to the Rebel base, so the Bride and Donny can check you out." Chev and Jason then got in Chev's car and the two drove away from the site as Judy was getting back up as she heard a familar voice rang out to her.

"Hey Punky, what happened?"


	8. Movie Characters Ch3: The Bride

**Another Dead Hero- Yeah! New chapter! Come on people, let's see this son of a bitch in action! It's back to the Movie characters again! It will be awesome! Enjoy and R&R people!**

In Tokyo, Japan is The House of Blue Leaves, a very private restaurant where various Yazuka once wandered and such. It is there one woman, hellbent on revenge took out one of her targets and taken out an entire gang of killers. Now it is a place of peace and many people come to learn the art of kung-fu, mainly tiger and crane style of fighting. Only few have ever been taught by the building's owner/master the art of sword fighting. But now something has happened...

In it was a woman in his 30's. Tall, beautiful, she had long blond hair and wore what seemed to be a yellow jumpsuitish thing going on with a black stripe going down both sides and yellow/black shoes. In her hand was a katana forged by the legendary swordsman/swordmaker, now retired and owner of a Sushi shop, Hattori Hanzō. She had a small brown haired child by her side. This woman was Beatrix Kiddo, The Bride.

She stood with katana in one hand and cell phone in the other. "Yo' Bride, it's Donny. Need ya' babe, can't get to Luke and Earth may be in under attack." Doony Donowitz's voice rang from her phone.

"Tell me something i don't know, the attackers have reached my dojo." The Bride remarked looking on a weird site. It has seemed the inside of the dojo has split in half, not as in breaking in half, but one half is the main room and one half is different. It looks like a very pricey laboratory, all white and so much technology abound, all funded by the Tricell Pharmaceutical Company. One half dojo, one half laboratory. And it seemed a group of men in black armor with guns were coming up to them with a blond haired man in lead.

"You needs help? Can be there quick with my bat." Donny replied.

"I'm good, i'll call back when i'm done. Bye." The Bride said hanging up before turning to the child. "B.B., i need you to stay here, okay?"

"Okay mommy." The little girl said hugging her. The Bride smiled before getting up and walking over to the group on the other side.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this laboratory, or my men will use deadly force." The blond haired man with sunglasses demanded.

"My name is Beatrix Kiddo, the owner of this dojo. You're not welcome here, take your men and leave my sight and go back to your world." The Bride commanded back making Wesker smile.

"Single minded woman, my name is Albert Wesker and this is my lab." The blond haired man responded back, hint of anger in his voice.

The Bride took out her katana as Wesker smiled and cracked his fingers as his men backed off. "I warned you sir." The Bride responded before rushing towards Wesker who swiftly moved out of the way fast. This shocked The Bride, turning around to see him right behind her. So she swung again and missed. No one ever dodged her attacks. So she kept swinging at him and he kept dodging her. "Be a man and fight, not run!" The Bride yelled.

Wesker took off his sunglasses showing his red cat eyes. "If you wish." Then came at her hitting her in the face hard, then he threw her in front of B.B.

"Mommy!" B.B. yelled at her mother.

"Stay were you are!" The Bride smiled back before getting up without her sword and fighting back at Wesker in Crane style. Managing to land some blows. She then grabbed him and kicked him hard in the face. "Come on kitty cat."

Wesker then noticed he had some of his blood on his lip, touched it wit his finger before licking it. "I like you, too bad you'll die." He rushed The Bride, but he didn't take notice of her smile and she spun around him, he turned around she poked his chest 5 times in different spots. Wesker was confused at this and walked 5 steps before cluching his heart. The Bride smirked back.

"The Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique" The Bride said seeing Wesker drop to the ground hard. She thought he was dead, only for him to slowly in pain get up. "But- How?"

"Regeneration power, but it seems that it's weakened me pretty bad. You win this time." Wesker responded slowly getting up in pain and walking off with his men in tow.

The Bride watched shocked before shaking it off and going up to B.B. "Honey, i'm gonna bring you over to Jules place for safety while mommy deals with this problem, okay?" The young child nodded her head. "The Bride smiled before getting her cell phone out and dialing Donny's number. "Donny, this is Beatrix. The invaders have retreated to their bases."

"Well i got some grand news for ya' Kiddo, seems the Earth is in the middle of combining with another world." Donny responded on the other line.

"My god." The Bride remarked as she went to the halfway point between the dojo and the lab.

Donny sighed a bit "Seems out world and their planet has the same quality's and shit, plus they seem to be separated like segregation schools with yellow-"

"Energy lines, i'm looking at one now." The Bride interrupted.

"We need that Jedi Knight bastard now, but i don't know where Luke is." Donny replied.

"I'll look for him, just gotta drop off B.B. at a friend of mines before i go to Austin." The Bride said before hanging up and going other to her daughter and picking her up and leaving the Dojo.

Later in Austin, Texas. The Bride wandered the streets of the city, whic hwas still damaged from when the Emperor attacked. The Bride looked around curious and confused. "The Emperor's attack wrecked Austin, not like Luke to-" She was saying, but then she heard something and turned around to see a orange portal open up and a woman in what seemed to be black latex fall out of it. "What the hell?" She said going up to the woman on the ground. "You okay, need help?"

Bayonetta, who was on the ground was freaking out. "Can't be, he's been stopped, he's dead." She said, scared for once in her life.

"Who, The Emperor?" The Bride asked.

"Saw him, more powerful than ever. Torn his world to pieces. Am i too late?" Bayonetta rambled on as the Bride watched. "Has he brought hell on earth?" She said looking around the chaos in Austin.

The Bride took out her cell, dialed it and put it to her ear. "Hey Rebel base, i need some medical here. I got me another victim here and she's freaking out." She said before hanging up and going up to Bayonetta. "It's all sweetheart, just come with-"

Once The Bride touched Bayonetta's shoulder, she turned around and looked at the katana weilding woman. "Been followed? Who are you?"

"I not gonna hurt you sister, i'm Beatrix Kiddo." The Bride remarked giving her real name. But it seemed that it only pissed Bayonetta off as her eyes glowed yellow.

"I won't be fooled, demon of hell. You were sent by your master to kill me, but i'll kill you before you get to him!" Bayonetta yelled in a echoish tone before taking out one of her guns and shooting it at The Bride, making her swing her blade and slice the bullet in half, making both sides go to the wall. The Bride held her katana as Bayonetta jumped around gracefully while trying to shot The Bride, who keep deflecting her shots.

Bayonetta then got close to The Bride and tried to close shoot her, but The bride butted her in the face with her katana, knocking her to the ground. Deciding she wasn't gonna take it, The Bride rose her blade, ready to kill, but the orange portal opened up, so Bayonetta ran for it. "Wait!" The Bride yelled, but it was too late, the witch made it in the portal and vanished.

The Bride's cell started to ring and she picked it up. "Kiddo, it's Donny. Skywalker ain't in Austin. But seems Tatooine has been breached. Think Luke might be in some deep shit." Donny's voice said, worried a bit.

"And without him, so's the universe. I'm on my way, get a me a teleporter ready at the base." The Bride said getting ready to be transported there.

Now over in Tatooine, it's a sandy planet where stone houses are as various creatures roam and Luke's X-Wing was landed landed. But it seems that it has also crossover with what appears to be Ancient Greece as the yellow energy combined the two lands together. As The Bride was transported, she saw that Luke was frozen in ice, but seemed to be alive. And standing in front of him was a white skinned man with red markings and two jagged blades. "What did you do?"

Kratos turned from Luke's frozen jail to The Bride. "Used the gem of Boreas' Icestrom." He then got his blades ready. "So, Shang Tsung was correct, more assassins!" The two circled around each other.

"Who are you?" The Bride asked.

"I am Kratos!" The Ghost Of Sparta growled.

"Stand down and i won't hurt you. The Bride said back.

"The Ghost Of Sparta never stands down!" Kratos yelled charging at The Bride swinging the Blades Of Chaos at the bride was able to block each swing with her katana. She also tried striking back, only for Kratos to block the attacks. "So i see your blade holds against mine. Did That bastard Zeus forge it?" Kratos remarked as the two were in a tug of war battle with their blades grinding against each other.

The Bride only smirked. "No, it's a Hattori Hanzō original." Then The Bride kicked Kratos's leg out and he fell to the ground. Then The Bride held the sword towards Kratos's neck, winning the battle. "I win."

"So it seems mortal. You fought with honor, which man yof the gods don't have, i am your prisoner." Kratos said while looking up at The Bride before giving her a sneer. "For now."

The Bride then smirked before bringing the sword up from Kratos neck and going over to Luke's frozen prison. She looked at it wondering, then she knocked the ice hard with the butt of the Katana breaking the ice and setting Luke free. "Luke, what happened?"

"Somethings wrong, the force doesn't seem to be the way it was since The Emperor's defeat. I tried to come here to contact Obi-Wan's spirit. Kratos then attacked, what's happening here? Must be magic related." Luke explained troubled at what's happening.

"Well lucky for me, magic doesn't seem to effect me." The Bride said before nodding her head at Kratos "He got what he deserved, Donny thinks he's part of a new team of invaders. All the good guys are disappearing, including Ash! And our world is combing with another, think it's the Death Star."

"Death Star, that means The Emepror is back, i have to get back to Austin. I'll meet up with you at the Rebel base, may the force be with you." Luke said to The Bride before running towards the X-Wing and flying off.

The Bride watched as Kratos got back up and looked at her. "Kratos, who's behind this attack?"

"You mortals are the ones behind this attack!" Kratos growled back at The bride who just looked at him.

Then The Bride's cell rang (Man, great service in Tatooine, ha- ADH) and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kiddo! It's Chev, the Rebel base, it's Chaos! Jason's gone even more insane than he normally is! None of us can calm him down! I only got 40% battery life here!" Chev's voice rang freaking out.

"I'll be there as soon as i could!" The Bride responded before hanging up and looking at Kratos. "You're going on a trip with me."

Now over in the Rebel base in space, Jason Voorhees, The Crystal Lake Killer was even more angry than normal as "The Rage" as he crudely put it to Chev earlier was in overdrive and he was trashing everything up and was about to attack Chev Chelios. "Jason, stop it now!" He yelled as The Bride, dragging Kratos around ran up to them. Then if by some weird Star Trek moment, Chev vanished as Jason slammed his machete down where Chev was.

"Chev!" The Bride yelled before looking at Jason. "I understand you're a kill, but why did you hurt your friend!"

Then if the rage was talking for him, Jason turned and seemed to talk in a growlish/echoish tone. "The... Rage will... Consume us all."

"When the hell could you talk?" The Bride was surprised at the silent killer now talking.

"I'm only using him a vessel to communicate, he has no speaking ability what so ever, just controlling his mouth like a puppet to inform you." The voice said though Jason. "You'll be consumed."

"Not a chance." The Bride said as she readied her katana. Jason jumped her and tried to stab her, but the Bride blocked his advances. He punched her in the face, she returned the favor. The two went at it for 3 mins before Jason was able to cut her a bit on her leg. "Owh!" The Bride yelled before slicing Jason back in his chest. he went down and she quickly ran over to the med-kit and got a tranq which she injected into his neck.

"The rage, it... Burns in...him!" The voice making Jason speak yelled as the Tranq's kicked in.

"I need you calm down, why did you attack Chev?" The Bride asked.

"He doesn't know... He's just... A pawn in my... Little plan. Everything failing, chaos is... rising... He looks for... His mother's... Spirit for infomation... Doesn't know what... He gets, you can't... Help... Him." The voice said before it went away making Jason finally falling asleep.

The Bride looked confused as Kratos smiled. "You should have laid your blade down on him and ended his life."

"You're world may be different from mine, we may have some killer, but we're friends and teammates, besides. Killing Jason is harder than it looks." The Bride responded with a bit of black humor before getting her cell out. "Donny, i found Luke, but we got a problem. We lost Chev."


	9. VG Characters Ch3: Eddie Riggs

**Another Dead Hero- Hey people, i'm back with another chapter for the Video Game characters, would have done so yesterday, but i went out of town. So let's get this going! Oh and in Chapter 6, forgot to mention. I caklled Scorpion in one part Thor, due to me having just looked at some "Thor" movie stuff online, my bad! I can try fixing it, but my account sucks when it comes to editing stuff when it's already posted. R&R!**

"Thanks for the save mate. Whoever the fuck she was, she was ready to off me." He then started to get Jason up. "Look like shit, gotta get you back to the Rebel base, so the Bride and Donny can check you out." Chev and Jason then got in Chev's car and the two drove away from the site as Judy was getting back up as she heard a familar voice rang out to her.

"Hey Punky, what happened?" A man ran to Judy Nails saying that. He was a big musclar guy, maybe in his mid 20's. He had long black hair, sideburns and little goatee, he wore a black leather vest adorned with many metal band patches and buttons, a black t-shirt under it with the "Motorhead" symbol on it, black leather pants, a studded black belt with a belt buckle that seemed to look like a demons head and wore black/white sneakers. Also had a backstage pass around his neck. On his back was a huge battle ax with what seemed to be flames eched on the blade and a black/white Flying V guitar with red tribal designs. This was the ultimate metal head right here and the son of Riggnarok and Succoria, Eddie Riggs.

Eddie was confused at seeing the young punk girl on the ground, holding her head. "What you doing at Scorpion's clans temple? I lost contact and i was-"

"Back off!" Judy growled in a echoish tone interuppting Eddie.

"Hey, what's wrong dudette?" Eddie asked as Judy looked up at him with anger filled glowing yellow eyes as she was seeing him not as himself, but as Sweet Tooth.

"Sweet Tooth!" Eddie said back looking around as Judy got back up.

"I found you at last!" Judy remarked.

"What the hell you talking about?" Eddie said back confused.

"This time, you won't get away!" Judy yelled before rushing Eddie to the ground and punching him in the face. "You killed Johnny!"

"I- Owh!- You got- Fuck!- The wrong person!" Eddie said between punches to his face. He then picked Judy up and threw her off of him. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Too bad, cause' i'll hurt you!" Judy screamed, Warlock bass guitar in the air, ready to hit Eddie only for Eddie to block her attack with his Flying V.

"Judy, snap out of it!" Eddie pleaded punching Judy in the face and sending her on the ground. As she was about to get back up, hellfire brust from the ground and Scorpion appeared to both her and Eddie.

"Enough of this!" Scorpion commanded before walking up to the two rockers. "What's the meaning of this waste of time?"

"How the hell should i know? She just went all crazy "Painkiller" mode on my ass!" Eddie complained pointing at Judy who looked confused.

"I- I saw you as him. I thought you were Sweet Tooth. Can't explain it." Judy said rubbing her head before looking at Eddie. "Sorry Eddie."

"It cool Punky, seems like you're out of it now." Eddie replied with a smile.

"Think she was controled by the same forces that may have affected Chris." Scorpion said as Chris Redfield appeared behind the Wrath.

"Chris, what happened to you?" Judy asked the BSAA agent.

"Was held prisoner by the bad guys, Scorpion saved my ass." Chris said smiling at the young punk rocker.

"He was held captive over at that vessel up there." Scorpion said as he pointed to the night sky to which everyone looked up to see the Rebel base.

"I came to find you, but i got attacked by two of their fighters." Judy said as she pointed at the car tracks on the grass. "They got away in one of the guys cars and most likely went to that base."

"I don't know where these warriors are from or who leads them, but it seems Earth is under attack, our universe is merging with another." Scorpion explained. "I can feel it."

"But Quan Chi was killed, we stopped his plans to rule the world!" Chris then added in, trying to prove a point.

"That bastard may be still alive and these warriors may be his army." Scorpion suggested shaking his head.

"Then we should go and kick their asses!" Eddie repiled before looking at Judy. "Judy, let's get back to the Megadome and start a counterattack from there."

Later at the Kaiju Megadome, The two rickers were walking up to the Funuki portal. "When i got to New Raccoon, you were already gone." Eddie explained as they stood in front of the portal. "But i did find some horror movie wannabe, had him sent into the med bay, so the Kill Master could check him out. Then i followed your signal to the Shirai Ryu temple. Gotta quit vanishing like a one hit wonder band, we're a rocker/roadie team, remember? Can't take on all the evil smucks alone."

"I know, work on it" Judy said in a deadpan tone to which Eddie grinned to finding it funny.

"Whatever, just patch yourself up, i'm gonna get this fucker running." Eddie said pointing at the portal. "We'll go to their base and jump in and kick their asses, like Slayer fans kicking the Jonas Brothers asses."

"Sounds fun, but the portal has been on the skitz lately." Judy said pointing at the portal.

"Nothing the ultimate Roadie can't handle." Eddie grinned as Judy walked off. Eddie did some checking on the portal gate for a while and seen some of the probelms. "Huh, wasn't kidding about this being all fucked up. Wish a instruction manual came with this. Maybe a effect of the two universes fucking each other to hell." Eddie said to himself as he fixed up some of the probelms.

"Looks stable, just one simple ajustment." Eddie said before kicking the portal with his foot with a tap and then he looked at it and smiled. "There we go." Eddie smiled before lighting up a cigarette and blowing out the smoke. "Another good job."

"Remarkable." A voice behind Eddie remarked, had a Austrain accent to him. Was it a member of Rammstein Eddie thought before turning around. It was a man with what seemed to be a scar, done like a swastika. Plus this man wore what seemed to be a Nazi uniform.

Eddie looked cofnsued at this site. "What the fuc-"

"Oh no need for those naughty words." Hans Landa said putting his hand out to Eddie. "Let me be polite and introduce myself, i'm Hans Landa, prehaps you heard of me? Or maybe you heard my work as the "Jew Hunter"?"

"Okay Rolf, this place is off limits and you would need a backstage pass to be here and i sure as hell know you don't have one." Eddie said not impressed.

Landa walked passed Eddie to look at the portal. "I remember when the Fuher wanted me to head a search for a portal, heard to be in Japan weilding massive power." Landa said as he looked up close at the Funuki portal. "I'm kinda the hands on type and i wanted to see this for myself and i must say i am very giddy like a young school child." Landa then turned around confused a bit. "That is how you Americans say that right?"

"Giddy like a Schoolgirl, that's what you meant." Eddie corrected The Jew hunter who nodded his head smiling.

"Oh yes, giddy like a schoolgirl indeed." Landa said as he returned his view on the portal. "A teleportaion gate." Landa then turned around smirking at Eddie. "Maybe you and me should combine our efforts together, um?"

"It's a portal." Eddie corrected him again as he put out his cigarette before his eyes glowed yellow and punding his fists. "As for working together, i might give you something to work on. Getting you ass kicked!" He growled as Land smirked.

"I perfer a shake of the hands, but you insist." The Jew Hunter remarked before taking off the upper part of his uniform to show his own muscles. The Rocker and the Jew Hunter then rushed each other and grappled each other before throwing fists, with each punch either blocked or landed. Eddie tried to use his battle ax, but Landa brabed it before it struck and threw it to the ground. "Ah ah ah, no weapons!"

Eddie then took out his guitar and played a couple notes causing lightning to fall down and shock Landa, knocking him out. Eddie stood over Landa's body as Judy came rushing in. "What happened, what i miss?"

"The Megadome has been breached, he got past the bodyguards." Eddie smirked as he lit up another cigarette.

"Who is he?" Judy asked, confused at seeing the shirtless Nazi.

"Called himself Hans Landa or something German." Eddie repsonded shrugging. "Said he was a Jew Hunter. Acts like he's god."

"Looks like you kicked his godly ass." Judy smirked as Eddie pointed up to the ceiling.

"Only one way to be sure of that, let's rock out the shit of that base." Eddie responded before the two walked off leaving Landa knocked out.

Now over in the Rebel base in space, a portal opened in some part of the base, looked like the laboratory area. Eddie then came out of the portal, Battle ax and guitar ready to kick some ass. But then he noticed Judy wasn't with him. He picked up his cell and called Judy's. "Hey Judy, Judy? Hello?"

"Seems we got sent to different parts of the base. Think the portal is still fucked up." Judy's voice though the phone said.

"Need to regroup then, stay were you are, i'll-" Eddie was saying before he heard footsteps. "Ah, i'll call back." Eddie said hanging up and hiding as he watched some small guard with a big gun walk next to a huge ass guy in a hockey mask. Seems the guard was speaking to a headset.

"We set up a temperary cell for Jason, like what you said Bride. Should hold him down till he's recovered." The guard said little scared, being next to Jason

"Good, if the Earth keeps merging, everyone will be affected by it." The Bride's voice said thought the headset. "I'll be there with our newest guest."

"Understood, any other special stuff you need to-" The guard tried to ask, only for Eddie to run up on him and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Eddie then punched Jason in the face with all his power, but it didn't effect him at all. But it only made Jason mad and it hurt Eddie's hand. "Owh! Damn, not a smart move." Eddie looked back at Jason, who was taking his Machete out making Eddie smile and take out his battle ax. "Well, this is gonna suck, but i'll deal with it!"

Jason ran towards Eddie and swung his Machete down at Eddie, who blocked the hit wit his battle ax. "That all you got you hockey puck!" Jason then gripped Eddie's throat making the Rocker try to breath for air. "Okay- Sorry for the- Ah!- Hockey Puck comment!" Jason then threw Eddie into a glass table which broke into shards under his weight. Eddie got back up and grinned. "Let me rock your ass off!" He yelled taking out his guitar and playing some chords to unlease some fire which set Jason on fire. "Yeah! How about some Roadrunner United, In The Fire!" Eddie yelled in a "King Diamond" style. Then Jason came running at him making Eddie look deadpan style. "Of course."

Jason then swung down his machete at Eddie who rolled out of the way, making Jason break though the barrer, guarding people people from falling from high heights, which Jason did. He feel and hit the ground hard, Eddie looked and sighed. He then dialed his phone and called Judy. "Yo' Judy, areas cleared. What up with you?"

"I'm fine, we need to find the main part of the base. Find out what makes it go." Judy's voice responded.

"Kay Punky, stay there. I'll be there soon." Eddie responded.

"No you won't." A female voice said behind Eddie, making him turn around playing a cord to bring down some lightning at a blond haired woman weilding a katana. But she jumped out of the way and looked ready to fight as was Eddie, with his battle ax in hand instead of the guitar.

Then out of nowhere, The Bride smirked as a cuffed Kratos appeared behind her making Eddie puzzled. "Kratos?"

"Take it you two know each other?" The Bride asked as if it was clear.

"That mortal is Eddie Riggs, a very formable warror, as you may know soon enough." The Ghost Of Sparta answered for The Bride as he backed up knowing what's gonna happen.

"Well Warrior, look at what your universe is doing to mine." The Bride growled as her eyes started to glow yellow. "OR what you're gonna do to this base, but true warriors don't fight with musical instruments."

Eddie smirked and lowered his Guitar from his back and held on to his battle ax. "Guess you'll wanna fight, blade to blade, mano e mano, roadie vs katana babe?"

"Yes, let's!" The Bride yelled before Eddie came at her with his battle ax, but she seemed to know what she was doing with her katana and blocked each strike of his. Eddie then tried to go for her legs, but she blocked them. "You think you know how to be a real warrior?" The Bride asked, her blade against his.

"Lady, i ain't just any warrior, i'm a warrior of metal!" Eddie yelled swinging his ax hard enough to make The Bride lose her Katana and Eddie to punch her in the face knocking her out. "Hate to hurt a Bruce Lee fashion inspired hot babe, but nothing personal." Eddie smirked before getting his guitar back and putting it back on his back along with his battle ax.

Eddie picked up his phone and dialed Judy's number. "Yo' Judy, never guessed who i rushed into..." Eddie then looked at Kratos. "Kratos."

"What's he's doing here?" Judy's voice asked.

"If it ain't obvivous enough, i'm held captive. But it seems we're now alies with you now as it appears." Kratos said loud enough for Judy to hear though the phone.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Eddie repiled back.

"True, but it would be foolish for you not to have me at your side." Kratos said pointing out the truth.

Eddie looked unsure. "What you think Punky? Should we trust him?"

"Better yes than better no." Judy's voice remarked before she hung up.

Eddie shrugged before putting his phone in his pocket and going to Kratos. "Kay then Kratos" Eddie said getting his battle ax at and slicing the cuffs in half freeing Kratos. "What bits of juicy info you gots?"

"Only that these mortals are way more powerful than i thought. The female in yellow and black even welided a blade which was as powerful as the Blades of Chaos." Kratos answered rubbing his hands. "I don't know who they obey."

"Any ideas?" Eddie asked.

"The obvivous answer would be Quan Chi is back from the underworld to finish what he began with this new army. " Kratos said pointing at The Bride, then over where Jason fell. "Now i need to find someone, a Soul Stealer."

"Soul Stealer? Doesn't sound good." Eddie remarked knowing who Kratos was refering to.

"I know, but at this moment, we need him. When evil souls invade, he usually knows something about it." Kratos noted.


	10. Movie Characters Ch4: Chev Chelios

**Another Dead Hero- Hey i'm back! New movie character chapter, so lets see this shit on the move! WOO! R&R! Look for the movie/VG references people! Those who find them and tell me where it's from, you'll get a mention in the next chapter!**

Over down in Los Angeles, in basic looking house, it was empty. Then all of a sudden, someone teleported in there. Chev Chelios appeared there still acting like he was about to be hit by Jason and looked around confused. "Doc's house?" He muttered as kept looking around, he was in his friends house. Looked to have some pricey items in there. "Something must teleported me here." Then a scared man around his 40's-50's appeared behind from a couch and held up a broom, scared till' he seen it was Chev.

"Chev? Oh man, that explains that remote i found." Doc Miles repiled before holding a remote up.

"Oh man, you saved my ass." Chev responded thankful for his friend.

"You know the worlds colliding and shit? I tried calling your other friends, but they're busy with the crisis." Doc responded as he put down his broom and sat down on the couch.

"Explains Jason going even more crazy than normal. Whatever's happening on Earth is infecting the good guys more than anything else." Chev then thought off and explained as Doc nodded his head. "Gotta get back to the others."

Unknown to Chev and Doc, a portal opened to the side of them and two people exited out of it. "Yes you do." A Austrain sounding male voice said making Chev and Doc turn around to see Hans Landa and Santanico Pandemonium standing in Doc's house.

"Hans Landa, Santanico Pandemonium?" Chev said confused.

"What the fuck?" DOc yelled getting his broom back in his hands.

"Hans and i were held captive at the invaders base. Their "Bodyguards" and "Roadies" as they called their securty was even more useless than the vampire hunters who try to kill everyone in my home." Santanico explained to Chev who was still not convinced.

"We escaped using their portal, i worked on it to send us back to Austin, but it seems there was some errors with the portal and ended up in-" Hans looked around. "Where are we?" He asked Chev.

"My fucking house you Nazi fuck!" Doc yelled back answering.

"Now i know i gotta get back to the Rebel base, if you're involed. It can't be good." Chev replied to Hans who only smirked back.

"Figures, no better than Skywalker. The worlds going to pieces and you good guys only keep your eyes on the small crumbs of trouble and not the huge ones." Hans explained looking around the house before getting somewhat angry. "All that eletric power in your heart, makes you go faster, powerful, invincable, it's all clear, yet you don't put it to use!" He growled before his eyes glowed yellow.

"Hans, what's wrong with your eyes?" Santanico asked, kinda concerned with the sudden change.

Chev's eyes grew big as he reconzied what was happening. "His eyes, just like Jason's!"

"You lack the smarts to use the power from your heart! If i had a heart like that, i should have your heart!" Landa yelled at Chev.

"Over my dead body!"Chev yelled back ready to fight.

"Just fine with me!" The Jew Hunter said back before the two started to fight each other. Both Chev and Landa fought each other with power and beat each other senseless as both Santanico and Doc watched before the doctor looked at the vampire confused.

"How is it you can walk though sunlight?" Doc asked.

"Sunblock" was all Santanico said before they turned back to the fight. Both Chev and Landa kept beating each other up till Doc got between the two and stopped the fight.

"Guys, quit this bullshit! You're wasting time!" Doc yelled at the two "The merging of the worlds are clearly fucking up you's guys! I can't control how you guys deal with it, but left unchecked, this world will go to hell!"

"Then we'll stop it!" Chev said back only for Doc to shake his head not agreeing.

"If this keeps going on, the energy will go back into another person and no one will be spared." Doc pointed out to which everyone agreed on. "Both worlds won't survive."

"Then why is this happening?" Landa asked himself now concerned.

"Don't know, guess it started when the Emeperor was killed." Doc guessed to which Chev turned to Landa in a unconvinced look.

"Know anything about that Jew Hunter?" Chev asked the Nazi.

"Nothing against the Jew killer here, but i don't think even the Nazi's can cause something big like this." Doc pointed out before Landa could talk. "You three gotta work together to figure out what the fucks going on and take care of it before we're all fucked."

"Guess we don't have a choice." Chev said before turning to Landa and Santanico who stood next to Landa.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we won't bite." Santanico purred to Chev before smirking. "We'll he won't, i might."

"You guys are responsable along with the others to save this planet." Doc said getting a portable jump starter out from his closet and hook it up before getting the clumps out. "Might as well give you a full charge Chev, that new pacemaker is way better than your old one, right?"

"Yeah, i'm now at 25% power here." Chev said unbottoning his shirt and taking a clamp to his nipple and one to his tounge. Then he gave a thumbs up before Doc turned the jump starter on making electricy going though his body and heart. Soon Chev was at 100% and ready to go. "More like it."

"So what is it gonna be Chelios? You wanna work together or do i have to save the world myself?" Landa asked.

"Remember, i don't trust you" Chev said to the Jew Hunter.

"Feelings multral." Landa said back. Soon the three were on his way to Austin, Texas.

Later, the three made it to Austin in a jacked ride Chev... Well jacked. The 3 got out of the car to see Austin was still broken up from The Emeperor's attack. Chev's cell started to ring and he seen he got a text. "God damnit, that was from the Rebel. I gotta leave." Chev said as he put back his phone before looking at Santanico. "If i were you girl, i would keep them snake eyes on this snake." Talking about Landa.

"I can take care of myself Chelios." Santanico smirked which got her a mixed reaction from Chev who just got back in the car and drove off.

"Yutz" Landa murmered to himself as he watched Chev drive away. "While Austria may be my homeland, home sweet home. Or it used to be." He said walking around looking at the damage done. "Thanks to The Emepror."

"You brought it on yourself Hans, from what i hear. You helped him out." Santanico pointed out.

"Like what i told Lt. Raine and Private Utivich before, i don't take sides. I just switches sides over to the winning party when opportunity strikes." Landa explained in detail. "The worst Skywalker would do would be simply sending me to jail." Landa then turned around to Santanico. "The Emeperor would make the world burn, not that much of a real choice."

"Seems like we don't have one either, so what's the plan?" The vampire asked the Jew Hunter.

"Simple my Spanish Darling." Landa said lighting up his huge pipe and smoking it. "We simply find a way to use this whole event to our advantage." Santanico smirked knowing what Landa had in mind and she loved it.

Now back at the Rebel base, Chev is on the phone trying to call "Hey Kiddo, it's Chev. What the fuck is going on?"

"I tell ya' what's going on Chev." Eddie Riggs said behind him causing Chev to turn to look at him.

"Who're you?" Chev asked the metal head roadie.

"Names Eddie Riggs, and i came here to kick ass and chew bubblegum." Eddie repiled pounding his fists. "And i'm all out of bubblegum."

"That's Nada's choice of words." Chev said to which confused Eddie.

"Who?"

"Never mind, lets fight!" Chev yelled to which Eddie took out a battle ax and tried to take off Chev's head with it. "Shit!" Chev yelled making sure he wasn't gonna lose his head. Eddie kept swinging at Chev's head before Chev punched Eddie in the gut, then in the face. "Come on!"

Eddie then took out his guitar which confused Chev, then he played it making lightning come down on Chev. While normally that would knock out or kill a person, this is Chev Chelios we're talking about here. The lightning only increased his power and made Chev faster and stronger as he started doing insane fight moves and grabs on Eddie. Then Chev took Eddies head and knocked it against a guard rail knocking him out.

"Yeah!" Chev yelled to the knocked out Eddie, the he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see a young 20 year old punk girl coming towards Eddie.

"Eddie!" Judy Nails yelled causing Chev to reconquize her.

"Oh not again." Chev said to Judy who took her cell out.

"Judy to Kaiju Megadome, Eddie is down!" Judy yelled checking on Eddie.

"Don't try it sweetheart." Chev said as his voice got more growlish and his eyes glowed yellow. "Things changed from the last time we met."

"Message recived. We's sending somes bouncers to ya'" A Swedish sounding voice said from her cell.

"Negative Lars, can handle it myself." Judy said as her voice got it's own growlish tone and glowing yellow eyes to which Chev smirked.

"No you can't." He said before the two charged each other in rage. Judy tried swinging down her mic-stand, but Eddie Chev caught it and threw her to the ground with it before breaking it in half. "No you ain't sweetheart, we're going bare fisted here." Chev smirked to which Judy punched him hard in the face.

"If you wish." The punk rocker said back as she did a fury of kicks before doing a hard punch to Chev's face. Then Chev grabbed her and the two went though a set of computers that blew up making the two fall to the ground hard. After a while, Chev got up while Judy didn't. He checked to see her still alive. He then looked at both Eddie and judy.

Simple, but booming footsteps were heard behind Chev, making him turn around to see Jason Voorhees walk up to him. Chev got in fighting postion. "Hey Jason, how ya' feeling?" Chev then noticed the burned marks on Jason's skin and clothes. "Looks like you played with matches."

Jason only put his machete down and put his hands up in surrender. Then he pointed to a pen and paper on the ground. "Need to speak, give me a sec." Chev said getting the pen/paper, then giving it to the Crystal Lake Killer. Jason wrote what he needed to say in bad hand writing and showed it to Chev. It said "Not gonna attack, got rage under control. It coming from other world merging with ours. Enegry cause you to get mad so much, wanna punch something."

Chev read it and nodded his head. "Huh, that's what Doc said. How'd you figure it out?" He asked Jason.

Jason worte more stuff down on the paper and showed it to Chev. It said "Their gods seem to control me and effect what i do with kombat rage."

"Kombat Rage, sounds like something from a video game." Chev noted "Great, gods controling undead mass murderers like puppets, that make you a enemy to not only us, but you too big guy."

Jason wrote another thing and showed it to Chev. It said "No one safe from rage. Have to get back to Crystal Lake, get closer to mommy and see how we beat rage, has to be way."

"Okay, asking your Mom's sweater and decapatated head for help." Chev said in a deadpan tone, but nodded his head. "Either way, good luck mate."


	11. VG Characters Ch4: Kratos

**Another Dead Hero- Sup' people, another VG characters chapter. So it's gonna be awesome... Well every other chapter in this is awesome, but you get the point here people. I know i said i'd note people who guessed the references in the last chapter in this chapter, but i got done with it fast, so next chapter after this i'll note someone who guesses the references. And serious please review, i know people view this, but be nice and review. R&R!**

Over at the the Shirai Ryu Temples, it was silence till some steps being made was heard. The Ghost of Sparta; Kratos was wlaking up them, Blades Of Chaos in hand. Kratos walks wearly, in case anyone attacks. As he walked, a burst of flames appeared in front of him and Scorpion appeared from them. "The Ex-God Of war isn't allowed here."

Kratos lowered down his weapons and he kneeled in front of Scorpion. "I've come seeking your assistance Shirai Ryu."

"Assistence, for what?" The Wrath asked Kratos. "Your... Gods have challenged me before."

"I am not Zeus." Kratos responded to that offhand reference to his bastard of a father.

"But you're still a demigod!" Scorpion yelled before he backflip kicked Kratos to the ground. The Ghost Of Sparta got back up and started to swing his blades around as did Scorpion who swinged his spear around/ With each swing, a clash of metal was heard afterwards. While Kratos had more blades to swing, Scorpion had the powers of the Elder Gods on his side. Scorpion then took his katana out and started to swing it as Kratos swung his blades down. Both fought on for a while till' Kratos was able to throw scorpion on the ground hard.

Scorpion got back up and put his blade/spear away and bowed in front of Kratos. "Well your more powerful than your father. But the corruption of the Greek gods still rest in you. And for that reason-"

"The gods are even concerned about what's happening with the merging." Kratos interuptted Scorpion who only shook his head.

"The Greek Gods only act in their own favor." Scorpion responded back to which Kratos only sneered. "But regardless, why should i give your the location of Shang Tsung?"

Kratos was surprised Scorpion knew what he wanted, but still needed the info. "Only because of the fact that whenever a invasion happens, he usually knows something about it. In order to save the world, i need to know what infomation the Soul Sucker has."

Scorpion nodded before turning to his right and pointing towards a lake that seemed to have from the height the two were at, something wooden. "That lake and those wooden cabins in the distance, they were not here till' the invaders came. But being there, i gained some insight." Scorpion said before he grabbed Kratos and the two disappeared in a burst of flames.

The two then teleported next to the lake and cabins. They looked around and seen a wooden sign. It said in red lettering "Camp Crystal Lake". Scorpion went up to the lake and touched the water of the lake. Flames came up from his hand and he seen something as Kratos watched. "Our universe is merging with another universe, powers are shifting and such. I felt something like this when Quan Chi was defeated and it's grown every since."

"Shang Tsung forseen the attack from the other world. And their lead warrior would be the deadlist threat." Kratos explained to Scorpion who only crossed his arms.

"And the Greek Gods sent you to take out their champion?" Scorpion asked the Ghost Of Sparta.

"Yes, much like this lake, their fortess appeared next to Greece. I used the Boreas' Icestrom to wear him down." Kratos answered to which Scorpion shook his head.

"You did not wear him down, his power was sent away, transferred to others." Scorpion explained.

"I must find Shang Tsung, make him reveal all of he knows, even if i have to make him bleed for the infomation." Kratos pleaded to which Scorpion crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Fine, i'll show the way to him. Look for Akuma, you'll fine Shang Tsung. But be warned, betray my trust and you'll pay." Scorpion warned to which Kratos nodded his head and walked away.

Much later, Kratos was walking the streets of Boston. He looked around finding nothing, so he lowered his hand to the ground and sensed some energy. "Akuma was here, i can sense his power. Must have vanished from this spot." Behind him was footsteps he didn't hear till' he heard a Hispanic voice speak.

"Well ain't this different." Machete said causing Kratos to turn around looking at him. "A man using weapons in Boston and by the looks of things, you're not the good guy type."

"You don't fool anyone easily either." Kratos shot back, Blades of Chaos in hands as Machete took out his... Well big-ass machete out.

"Name's Machete"

"Kratos" The Ghost Of Sparta said back.

"Who you hunting gringo? Or maybe your looking for a fight." Machete said twriling his blade around like a expert as he and Kratos walked around across each other in a circle.

"None of your concern mortal." Kratos growled as he swung on of his blades around, like Machete.

"All fair with me, but i've been around the world long enough and i never heard anyone named Kratos." Machete noted.

"I'm not from your universe." Kratos said back to which Machete smiled at him.

"Then you're on enemy turf." Machete responded taking out another huge Machete to fight with.

"Then i guess you're the enemy here." Kratos said ready to fight.

"Smart man." Machete said before swinging his Machetes at Kratos, who blocked them and threw the blades on the ground; only for Machete to take 2 more from out of his vest. "There's a reason they call me Machete." He growled getting back to fighting with Kratos.

They fought and Kratos grabbed Machete's leg and tried to throw him, but got a punch in the face. Machete then put away the two machete's and took out what seemed to be a chain with 3 surgical blades at the end of it and swung it like how Kratos swung his blades. It cut Kratos chest and only made him angry. So Kratos ran swung the but of one of his blades into the face of Machete and knocked him out.

Kratos stood over Machete thinking of killing him, but decided not to as he checked back where he sensed Akuma. "His trail is weak, but..." Kratos said walking off to another direction, most likely where Akuma went.

Akuma walked thought the streets till he found a huge apartment complex, flewing the trail getting bigger, he entered it walking up till he found the room where he was looking for.

Looking around the apartment, Kratos seen it featured many weird thing, including these white balls with red string and someone's names writing on them. "This is where Akuma first encountered the universe, question is why was he here? What is this place?" Then he noticed a murial on the wall, seemed a weapon went up there. But whatever it was, it wasn't there.

"It's my fucking apartment." A Boston sounding voice said behind him, Kratos turned around to see Donny Donowitz; The Bear Jew with his infamous bat in hand. And he went to swing his bat at Kratos who only used the Boreas' Icestrom gem to freeze the upper part of it and catching it in his hand before setting it down. Donny looked up to see the Ghost Of Sparta sneer at him before walking off.

Donny took that as a challenge and broke the ice off his bat and threw a ceramic plate nearby at Krato's back, hurting him and making him turn around as the two circled around each other in the room. Donny's eyes glow yellow as he spoke in a growlish tone. "Your planet is invading mine, effecting everything and every-fucking-one in it. Don't think you can bring me down like a bitch."

"Then i guess i'll do it as you mortals say, the hard way." Kratos growled. Next thing you knew, Donny was dodging Krato's blade and vice virsa. The two fighters went at it in this epic battle so much, i can't even describe it. Donny even hit Kratos in his... Jewels. But it ended when Kratos slammed Donny up into the ceiling with one hand, then back down to the ground, knocking him out.

Kratos looked over Donny's knocked out form as a orange portal opened up behind him gaining his attention. Kratos looked at it up close before a brown gloved fist come out and grabbed Kratos by the neck. "Come here!" The fist's owner said before pulling him though, closing the portal in the progress leaving Donny alone.

Then like seconds later, a portal opened up in a fiery looking place... It's Hell, duh. It shot out Kratos to the ground before closing up, leaving the Ghost Of Sparta there. "Welcome Kratos" a voice said to which made Kratos rise his head up to see the person he was looking for, Shang Tsung chained to a stone wall. "Welcome to hell."

Kratos instanly got up looking around. "Shang Tsung, there were rumors that all the different gods in this universe sent you to rot here. See they were true."

"Not for long Ghost Of Sparta, believe you know my... Friend here?" Shang Tsung smirked as Akuma came to the side of Kratos making him notice the fighter. "Seems you two seem to share a brutal history from what i hear."

"You'll die for killing Ryu, i was the one to face him in battle, but you killed him first." Akuma hissed at Kratos.

"I didn't kill Ryu." Kratos objected.

"Who else could it ever be?" Quan Chi added smirking, knowing the truth. (In case some don't know, Quan Chi killed Scorpion's family/clan in "MKvsDC", so here, Shang Tsung stole Ryu's soul killing him.- ADH) "Akuma, fight him!"

"With pleasure." Akuma said before rushing towards Kratos and the two rivals began their battle. A left hook there, a kick there. Each blocked and hit their attacker. Kratos has the deadly edge thanks to his blades, but Akuma had the brutalness to him thanks to his fighting ability. After doing a Shōryū-ken to Kratos, Akuma was ready to kill him and Kratos was ready to do the same, but then Hell started to shake as fires rising up more than they did.

Then a huge glowing yellow crack appeared to form between the two fighters and headed towards Shang Tsung. It reached him and it started to engulf him till his shackles broke, freeing him and the energy around him went away. Both Akuma and Kratos tried shielding themselves from the flying stone.

Shang Tsung was smiling and got up laughing, feeling great to be free. "Ha, your gods seemed to have doubt me, but they were so wrong."

"You're free." Kratos remarked to which Shang Tsung walked up to the two fighters.

"The universe have become unstable, our universe is merging with another." Shang Tsing explained as he stopped between Kratos and Akuma. "The Collision course both universes are fueled by combat. More you fight, more unstable the universes get. The immense power by two rivals, which in this case, you two's fight caused a rift powerful enough to free me from my bounds."

"You used us!" Kratos yelled only for Shang Tsung to smirk and raise his glowing green hand up as a portal appeared behind Kratos.

"Please, the universe, OUR universe is in chaos, none will survive regardless of who we fight for. Return to that Shirai Ryu, tell him if he wants to save his universe, he'll have to work with the devil." He said in a cyptic sense before pushing Kratos in the portal. He then looked at Akuma. "Look for the Witch, she has seen who we are up against." Akuma only nodded his head.


	12. Movie Characters Ch5: Jason Voorhees

**Another Dead Hero- Well seems some people dont wanna be noted in these chapters, what the fuck. Whatever, here's the new chapter for the Movie Characters. Think this will be my favorite chapter since the main character in this chapter is one of my favorite movie characters of all time. Peace ya'll, R&R!**

Over at Camp Crystal Lake, now across from the Shirai Ryu Temples due to the mergings, Jason Voorhees walked around his home turf, going towards the lake. Unknown to mostly everyone, Jason did commicate with someone beyond the grave, his mother Pamela Vorrhees. Plus in his head he spoke within his own voice, which was a raspy tone of voice for a 40 year old. "Mommy, i need your help mommy!" He yelled in his head before dropping to the ground in pain as his eyes glowed yellow.

Behind him, A burst of flames appeared behind Jason causing Scorpion to appear. "Your mother isn't here right now." Scorpion remarked as Jason looked at him confused.

"How- You know what- i thought?" Jason thought in his head confused.

"I happened to have learned the abilty to read minds from a telepathic comrade of mind." Scorpion answered.

"This- Place isn't for you- Listen! You being here- places my world- In Danger!" Jason thought in pain.

"It is you who don't belong here. I am Scorpion, Wrath of the Shirai Ryu!" The ninja said to the killer before walking up to the lake and touching the water. "Immense power courses though here, yet i don't know what it is. Tell me, what purpose does it have for you."

"This is my home- I speak to- The spirit of my mommy made- Me come back from- Dead. Her power-" Jason thought of to Scorpion before being interuppted.

"Who gives you your powers?" Scorpion interrupted the killer.

"Please, go away- Losing control- Corrupting this world- Have to leave, or i'll make you leave! NOW!" Jason screamed in his mind at Scorpion before he ran towards the Shirai Ryu ninja and swung his machete at him. Scorpion blocked the blow with his katana, then did a punch to Jason's face cracking it. Scorpion then stuck his katana into Jason's chest, but it didn't affect him one bit, except hurting him for once. And Jason only shook his head in a painful "No you didn't" look, then picked Scorpion by his neck and threw him to the ground.

Jason took the katana out of his chest and threw it to the ground. Jason then took a ax which was weidged in a tree stump and took it out with ease. before throwing it at Scorpion's leg. Scropion feel in pain, then tried to do his spear move on and got him in the neck. Jason tried to get it out, but Scorpion pulled it and punched Jason in the face many times before Jason got the spear out and threw Scorpion towards the Shirai Ryu Temples in the air, but Scorpion them vanished in a cloud of fire.

"He's gone, distribence gone. But for how long? He was drawn here, who else will?" Jason thought to himself. "I have to kill-"

"Kill them for me Jason." A female voice in her 60's said in Jason's head making him turn around, he walked in the woods for a while before reaching a cabin, entering it and seeing his shrine for his mother. Corpses all around it and in the center, his mother's blue sweater and her decaying head.

"Mommy." Jason said in his mind happy to see her.

"This is only the beginning. You must kill Emeperor Chi." Mrs. Voorhees's spirit said in Jason's head before he saw a inage in his head of a huge black robed creature with his hands and face stone, glowing with yellow markings all over. Jason looked confused and tilted his head.

"Is that... The Emperor?" Jason asked in his head.

"The Emperor's life form has been fused with dark magic from another universe. Emeperor Chi is the spiliting point of the two universes freely mingle. His existence will put the universe into chaos, if the two universes ain't disconnected, the rage will devour us all. You must pull together a army of both good and evil together and find a leader who has fought and beat The Emperor in the past."

"Then i must find the one Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker!" Then thought in his head, knowing what he must do.

Later in Austin, Texas; Jason reached the city in ruins looking around. "Skywalker hasn't responded the others yet for me, The Bride said he's been having trouble with the Force like me with my healing powers by the invaind universe, if not worse. He's the leader Earth needs."

"Get him!" Wesker's voice said behind him after a orange portal appeared behind Jason making him turn around, only to see a brown gloved fist grab Jason's coat

"Come here!" Akuma yelled before pulling Jason in the portal before it closed up.

Then like seconds later, the orange portal opened in a different looking type of hell. It wasn't like the one Jason went to after being killed by his niece. One thing, if he was in his universes hell, he would have just been killing the same nude teenage camp consuleur over and over in Crystal Lake. But Jason looked to see this Hell was differnet. "This Hell, it's... different."

"May be different from your hell, but your pain will be all the same." Wesker said as Jason looked up to see him, Yoshimitsu and Akuma all together. "This patheic corpse reeks of the many gods. I want whatever power you have."

"We are your death." Akuma growled as he pounded his fists.

Jason only looked at him in silence before taking out his machete and running at him. Akuma of course was able to roll out of the way of the attack. Then Akuma delivered a flurry of punches and kicks. Then Akuma tried to rush Jason, but then the Crystal Lake Killer ran and put out his arm out to his right and clotheslined Akuma hard enough to knock out the fighter.

"Jason wins!" Wesker said impressed with Jason. "Now finish him!" Jason looked at him and shook his head no. "Huh, weak minded. BUT your regeneration factor still intrests me." He said as he backed up from Yoshimitsu. "But let's see how you go against the expert sowrdsmanship of Yoshimitsu!"

Yoshimitsu then started to swing his kantana's around like a pro. After he was done, he was right in front of Jason, blades out and now making an insane laugh. Jason just looked at him not scared, then out of nowhere. Jason punched Yoshimitsu hard in the face, cracking his mask and knocking him out.

"Impressive, you would have fared well in Shang Tsing's Mortal Kombat tourament." Wesker smirked as he stood behind a heavy breathing Jason before taking up his sunglasses showing his red catlike eyes. "But you would have ended up going against me!" He yelled charging at the killer.

Jason swung his machete at Wesker, who due to his spped was able to dodge them. Jason then swung downwards, nicking Wesker, but he still couldn't get him. Wesker then started to land hard painful punches and kicks on Jason, who was trying to keep up wit hhim. But soon Jason figured out where Wesker was gonna go and impaled himself with his machete getting Wesker in his side behind him. Jason then took it out and sliced off Wesker's arm.

Angry, Jason grabbed a screaming Wesker by the neck and picked him up in the air. "Ah- Guess you- Wanna go back- To you- World, huh?" Wesker asked while trying to keep his breath to which Jason nodded his head. Wesker then gave a weak smirk. "As you wish."

Then a portal appeared behind Jason to which he looked at, then Wesker punched him in, closing the portal. Akuma and Yoshimitsu walked up to Wesker, who had his arm back together and was getting his sunglasses back on. "Shang Tsung said Hell would have weakened him, but it clearly didn't. He's been here or ome variation of it before!" Akuma noted.

"我々は彼のような相手を倒すかどうやって？" (Translation: How do we defeat an opponent such as him?- ADH) Yoshimitsu asked in Japanese and both Akuma nad Wesker understood clearly what he said.

"We just go back to Shang Tsung, he'll have the answer." Wesker smirked, knowing what to do.

Over back in Austin, another portal opened up shooting out Jason to the ground before it closed back up. He heard footsteps coming at him and looked at. "Well good job Mr. Voorhees, about time one of you good guys are doing something about the invasion. You win?" Hans Landa asked as Jason seen it was just not Landa in front of him, but there was also Santanico Pandemonium, Machete and Kakihara with him. Jason got up, machete up to prepare for fighting.

"Well unlike you goodie two-shoes. I'm trying to save the world myself." Landa smirked as Kakihara walked behind him.

"Can we torture him now?" Kakihara smirked as Landa looked confused at him.

"Don't even think about it Kakihara." Luke Skywalker replied as he approached the group, lightsaber in hand.

"Skywalker." Santanico smirked as she watched Luke come up to the group.

"Ain't you surpposed to be in jail Landa?" Luke asked the Jew Hunter.

"Evidence didn't hold up, should be used to it by now." Landa smirked evily at the Jedi Knight. "Nice try though."

"Easy boys, let's keep our eyes on the prize." Santanico noted as she got between both arch-rivals.

Jason nodded his head to which everyone noticed. Jason then took out a pen and paper, then he showed everyone what he wrote after he was done writing the stuff. "Know who we are going against, bad guy named Emperor Chi."

"... Are you shitting me?" Kakihara started laughing his ass off as everyone watched confused.

"Shut up you miedo ante cogida!" (Translation- Scared face fuck- ADH) Machete said to the Sadomacoist who just sneered at him.

Jason showed the others the rest of the stuff he written down. It said "The Emperor's energy mixed with enegry from another. Emperor Chi's being alive is what makes universes collide."

"That explains the attacks on me and all of you, us not being as powerful as we were before." Luke said as he thought it over.

"It was you, you forcing his Force Lightning back at The Emperor. Sent him askew into some different universe!" Landa growled at Luke wit his eyes glowing yellow and his voice geting growlish. "This is all your fault!"

"You blaming me! You're the one who helped him invade Earth!" Luke said back in Kombat rage anger as his eyes glowed yellow back at Landa. "Remember?"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Kakihara chanted as he got near the two arch-rivals, wanting to see some pain unleashed.

Jason got in between the two and held them both off as he shook his head. "He then showed both something he written it down to remember. It said "Fighting each othetr causes Kombat Rage to infect you!"

Landa looked confused at it before looking back at the killer. "Infected by what?"

Jason pointed at what was below what he showed the others. It said "Dark enegries from universe merge, can't fight each other. Need to work together, good and evil to find Emperor Chi."

"I'm hard to bring down, how do we find him?" Santanico asked the others.

"If Emperor Chi is made of The Emperor's lifeforce, then he's most likely on the Death Star." Luke figured out as it seemed most likely.

"I know where one of Emperor Chi's portals is. I used it when me and Santanico escaped one of their bases. If it could take us to L.A., it could take us to the Death Star!" Landa pointed out before looking at Machete. "Machete, you and Kakihara head other to their base." He told the ex-Federale giving him a tracker. "This will lead you there. Report back when you susscessful made it there."

"Wait, you want me to invade a base?" machete asked dumbfounded pointing ta Kakihara. "With the fuck?"

"Come one, we'll torture thing, be given pain! It'd be fun!" Kakihara smirked as he laid his hand on Machete's shoulder, getting him a sneer.

"Santanico, you're with me." Landa said to the vampire who nodded her head. "Can't be too safe in this city, too many bad guys." He then looked at Luke and Jason. "Skywalker and Mr. Voorhees, can gather your good guy allies and wait for my word."

"All right Landa, i'll trust you, for now." Luke said as he kept his eyes on the Jew Hunter as Jason just shook his head. "You go to the portals and i'll go over to Tatooine to check up any info i got on The Emperor." He said before looking at Kakihara and Machete. "No killing or torturing." Kakihara was sad to hear that. "If i find out anyone does that, i'll know."


End file.
